Beyond the Lines
by losttwisisters
Summary: Mounting responsibility for both Edward and Bella threatens to pull them apart - can they survive the storm headed their way or will they be washed away? Sequel to Across the Lines.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**A/N- **Here is the first chapter to the sequel of Across the Lines. We hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

EPOV

I couldn't sleep anymore as I rolled over and looked at my beautiful sleeping wife.

She looked like an angel as she laid on her pillow.

We've been at the cabin in Oregon for a few days and it has been really relaxing.

I've enjoyed having the freedom to take walks with my family and not have to worry about anything.

We had Santiago and Seth with us, and Felix was back home keeping watch on stuff there.

He would get ahold of me if anything important happened.

I turned my eyes back to Bella, as she rolled over on her back.

The sheet was slipping down her body, as it revealed her breasts to me.

Her nipples were getting hard from the cool early morning breeze that blew through the window.

I loved watching the skin pucker around them and I longed to take them between my lips.

I sighed deeply, not really wanting to wake her up and got out of bed to go check on our children.

I slipped on my sleep pants as my feet padded across the floor, I quietly opened their door and stepped inside.

Grayson was curled up laying on his stomach, sucking on his fingers.

He was such a beautiful child, so sweet and loving.

He looked more like Bella to me, even though she'll argue that both our kids looked like me.

Bailey was laying on her back, her hair was across her pillow as she clutched her little teddy bear that Aro gave her when she was a baby.

It went with her everywhere, even more now.

One night shortly after Aro was killed, I was tucking her into her bed and she looked up at me and told me Unca Aro watch over me now, while she pointed at the bear.

She was such an intelligent child, so much like Bella in the way she expressed herself.

I lovingly caressed her cheek as her eyes fluttered open.

"I didn't mean to wake you, princess," I said as I rubbed her cheek.

"Da-da up," she said reaching her arms up to me.

I lifted her to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck, cuddling into me.

"Out," she pointed.

I quickly changed her diaper and then stepped out on the deck with her.

I sat down in a chair and snuggled with my girl.

She liked watching the deers walk across the lawn in the early morning, such a peaceful thing to do.

The first morning we were out here she scared them away with her squeal, so much like Alice.

But then I told her she had to be quiet or they would run away, she remained quiet in my lap and they returned.

The smile on her face was priceless.

As I sat there today with her in my lap, I felt so much older than my years.

Things were going to change once we got home, kind of makes you not want to go back to reality.

But being the head of the largest organizations on the west coast had its responsibilities.

I just hoped that I could do as good of job as my uncle did, and I hoped that I could balance it all with my family.

I never want to lose what Bella and I have together, without her I would be nothing.

Bella will be turning twenty-one in September and I know she hates parties, but I will plan her party this year since Alice will still be away.

Jasper said she is making some progress, but she doesn't want to leave the rehab center until she is completely well.

So Bella will have a party, not as elaborate as an Alice party, which may be a good thing.

I looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway with a sheet wrapped around her.

"She's asleep," she said softly as she brushed her fingers through my hair.

"I didn't notice," I said looking down at her.

"You were lost in thought, you've been doing that a lot lately."

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"I know. Things are changing and it will be different for you, for us."

I just looked at her, she basically said the same thing that I was already thinking.

"You amaze me, Bella?"

"Why?" she asked kneeling down next to my chair.

"Well for one, you just said almost exactly what I've been thinking about and second ago, you're so understanding of everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'll always be with you. I told you after Aro's funeral that we're in this together. Whatever the future throws at us, we'll face it together."

"I know you did."

The early morning sun was shining down on her dark hair, reflecting the red and gold tones that are naturally in her hair.

"Let's put Bailey back in her bed and then get back in our bed," she said.

"What are your plans, Mrs. Cullen?"

"You'll see," she said with a smirk.

I laid Bailey down in her bed and ran my fingers through her hair, smoothing it down, as she started sucking her fingers.

I turned around to go to our room and I saw that Bella was laying on it, minus the sheet.

Her sensuous body was on display for me.

"Mmm...love, you look so delicious laying spread out for me," I said as I crawled onto the bed.

"Lay on your back, baby. I want to make love to you."

She straddled my legs and positioned herself over me, her eyes never leaving mine.

I loved seeing her on top of me. She was so much more confident now.

She slid herself slowly down over my length, making us both moan.

"Bella, my beautiful wife, you look so amazing on me."

She rocked forward on me, forcing me deeper inside her.

She moaned as I thrusted up into her.

I let my hands come to her hips and felt them roll gently under my hands.

It feels like home being inside her - I never want to lose this.

"Mmm...you feel so good inside me, it feels like home," she said as she rocked forward.

"How do you always know exactly what I'm thinking," I asked.

"I know how you think."

"I swear you can read me like a book," I told her as our bodies moved as one.

"Oooh, yes deeper, Edward," she murmured above me.

I pulled her harder down onto me, making her bounce on me.

I loved seeing her breasts bounce with the force of my thrusts.

They were almost hypnotic and I needed them in my mouth.

I sat up and attached my mouth to one of her heavenly nipples.

She slipped her fingers into my hair securing me to her breast, as I licked and sucked at it.

"Yes Edward, fuck so good," she panted as she continued to rock over me.

I kissed my way over to her other breast and sucked it deep into my mouth.

"Yes Edward! Harder, please harder."

I moved her off of my lap and laid her down on her back as I pushed her legs way up by her chest and then I pushed my cock deep inside her.

"Yes," she screamed out.

I brought my mouth down to hers, kissing her deeply - I wanted her to feel how much I always needed her...wanted her.

She moaned long and low into my mouth - I can feel it through my whole body.

I moved my hands to hers and I intertwined them as I began thrusting harder into her.

"Yes, Edward, just like that," she moaned as she pulled her hand away from mine and brought it to her breast to twist her nipple.

I loved seeing her touch herself, it was such a turn on for me.

She let her hand snake down her body till it came between us and pressed a finger to her clit.

"Fuck I love to see you touch yourself baby," I said, thrusting harder.

I propped myself higher so I could look down between us and watch as her finger circled her clit as I continued to pump into her.

"So close, Edward, so close," she groaned out, writhing beneath me.

I moved one of my hands to join hers and we moved our fingers together over her clit, making her walls clamp hard onto me.

"Ohh...yes, Edward, yes," she panted.

Her pussy gripped me tight as I thrusted a few more times before spilled inside her with a roar.

"Fuck, Bella, fuck, you feel so good baby."

"Mmm...so do you, I love when you fuck me."

"I love it too baby - never get enough."

"I hope no one heard us, you were pretty loud."

"Mmmm, I don't know that I care that much right now."

"You're so bad," she said with a laugh.

"I am and you love it."

"I do and I love you so much."

"I love you, baby."

"Are you hungry? I could make us breakfast."

"That sounds wonderful."

She sat up and looked down at me, "Go for a swim and I'll come get you when I have breakfast ready."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I sat up and wrapped my arm around her waist."

"Yes, go relax, I'll get you in a few."

I got up from the bed and kissed her forehead as I grabbed my swimming trunks.

It would feel nice to swim, the only thing better would be to swim naked with my beautiful wife.

"I'll be waiting for you," I said as I slipped them on and went out the door.

I dived into the water and felt exhilarated as I swam the length of the pool.

It was relaxing to feel the water rushing over my body, and feel my muscles loosening up.

I looked down toward the end of the pool and Bella was standing there holding a towel out for me.

I quickly swam the length of the pool and slipped out of the water gladly accepting the towel but not before giving her a kiss.

"Edward," she whined when she pulled away.

"What I just needed a little kiss, baby."

"But now I'm all wet."

"Mmmm, just how I like you."

"You're so bad, Mr. Cullen," she said as she walked into the house.

I followed her into the kitchen where my lovely children were sitting.

Bailey had her puff cereal and Grayson was in his swing.

"Da-da," Bailey cooed.

"Hey my sweet girl," I said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

She giggled as water trickled down her face from my hair.

"Da-da wet," she said.

"Alright you, stop making a mess," Bella said as she dried Bailey and pointed me to a chair.

She served up fat slices of French toast with powdered sugar sprinkled on them and nice crisp bacon.

My wife definitely knew how to spoil me.

"Baby, this looks great and smells delicious."

"I'm glad."

I watched as she sat down and cut up some french toast for Bailey and gave her some banana.

She was always so attentive to everyone around her, that she often forgot to take care of herself.

"Baby, sit down and eat - you need to take care of you too."

"I do," she said as she sat down for a second, only to jump back up again, "I forgot the juice."

"Baby, sit, I'll get the juice."

I grabbed the juice and two glasses as well as Bailey's sippy cup.

"See, I can do things too - it doesn't always have to be you."

"I know you can, I just like to feel like I'm doing something, contributing to us. I don't do much else," she said taking a bite of her french toast while looking down.

"Baby you keep me going - I couldn't do what I do without you and you take care of our family - that's a huge job."

"But that's it. I do nothing else."

"Baby, that's a ton - you have no idea."

She continued eating in silence.

"What's bothering you baby?" I asked taking her hand.

"I don't know, nothing. I just..I just feel like everything is moving, but I'm just the same."

"Baby, you are the mother of two great kids but if there is something you want to do just say so and we'll make it happen."

"I think that I'd like to take some classes in interior design, if that's okay?"

"Of course baby I want you to do whatever makes you happy."

"You and our kids make me happy, shouldn't that be enough?" she said looking up into my eyes.

"Baby, you are putting too much on yourself - it's okay if you want to do something just for you."

"You don't think it's being selfish?"

"No baby, its just finding out who you are. Everyone goes through it. Some of us have always known who we were destined to be, but others have to find it," I said as I cupped her cheek in my hand.

"If you are really sure."

"I am, baby. I told you that before if you wanted to go to college, we'd make it happen. Even if its just an online class or two," I said as I leaned in and kissed her sweet lips.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?"

"That's my job."

"You do it well, baby. Would you like some more french toast?"

"Yes please, this is wonderful."

She smiled brightly at me, all traces of sadness were gone and only her beautiful brown eyes remained.

She picked up both our plates and went to the stove to get more french toast for the both of us.

I didn't even realize that she ate all of hers.

I'm so glad she was eating.

She placed my plate in front of me as she sat down, and started eating.

It felt nice just to relax and eat with my family.

Bailey cooed as she ate and I held Bella's hand as we ate.

"Any plans for us today?" she asked looking up at me.

"Just spend time with you and the kids, maybe take a walk. Anything you want to do?"

"Umm...no not till later," she said with a smirk.

"What are your plans for me later?" I asked.

"To enjoy every inch of you."

"Mmm...I like the sound of that, baby."

We were interrupted by Seth and Santiago coming into the kitchen.

"Sorry to interrupt, but young one here got hungry," Santiago said.

"It's okay," Bella said, "there's french toast in the oven for the both of you.

"Thanks, Bella, you're awesome," Seth said.

"I try," she said softly.

They both dug in enthusiastically.

Bella stood up and took our plates to the sink.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get Bailey ready for the day, if you'd like to bring Grayson up."

"Sure thing, baby."

She smiled at me as she lifted Bailey up and walked up the stairs.

"You're lucky boss, my wife doesn't cook half this good," Santiago said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I never knew you were married," I said looking at him.

"Yeah, it's okay. I tend to keep that separate from my job," he said.

"That is good if you can do it," I said picking up Grayson. "If you both will excuse me, it looks like this one needs a change."

"Sure thing boss," Seth said around a mouthful of food.

I carried Grayson upstairs and into the kids room and laid him on the changing table.

"Hey baby," Bella said from the doorway.

"Hi love, I'm gonna change his diaper and put him in some clothes. Anything particular you want him to wear?"

"Nope, anything is fine."

"Okay," I said as I finished changing him and then picked out his clothes.

He was such a beautiful little boy.

I couldn't wait to have more children with Bella.

When I was finished, I walked into our bedroom and Bella was sitting on the bed brushing Bailey's hair.

"My two beautiful girls," I said as I walked towards the bed.

"Ba-ee pwetty," Bailey said.

"You are, baby. So pretty," Bella said to her. "Never let anyone tell you differently."

Bailey just smiled up at Bella and reached for her hair.

"Ma-ma, pwetty too," she cooed.

"That she is, baby doll," I said as I sat next to them.

She smiled over at me.

"Do you want to go drive into town today and then go for a walk later?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Great, I'll let Seth and Santiago know that we'll be ready in about a half hour."

"Okay," she said as I walked out the door.

I went and told Seth and Santiago where we were going and to make sure everything was set to go.

I went back upstairs to get my family so that we could go and explore the town.

Once we're all loaded into the car I head toward town.

It was a peaceful drive to the town, I held Bella's hand as Seth drove.

The kids were drifting off to sleep, nothing like a car ride to lull them to sleep.

"Anything particular you want to see, baby?"

"No, not really. You?"

"No, I thought we could just drive around and see what's there."

"Sounds good," she said as she leaned into my shoulder.

I kissed the top of her head as we looked out the window.

The town is nothing special, just the typical stuff. I have Seth stop at a tee shirt shop and we go in to pick up some shirts. Black for me, blue for Bella, purple for Bailey, green for Grayson and even an orange one for Seth and Santiago. All the shirts say Klamath Lake, Oregon.

"Okay," she said taking my hand.

I had Grayson in his carrier pack while Bella pushed the stroller with her free hand and of course Seth walked a few paces behind.

As we were passing a little jewelry shop, Bella asked if we can go inside.

"Of course, baby."

We went inside and looked at the different jewelry and other things.

"This is pretty," she said showing me some bracelet with little blue opal stones.

"It is, baby. Would you like it?" I asked.

"It's very nice but, its expensive."

"You really need to stop worrying about cost, baby, like ever."

"I can't help it. But yes, I'd like it."

"Then lets get it," I told her with a grin.

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"Anything else you see you like?"

"I really like the earrings too."

"Let's get them too, then."

"You spoil me."

"I know, I like to."

"Can we find Bailey something too?" she said softly.

"Of course love, you know I would never deny her anything."

We walked around and looked at the jewelry and we settled on a little ID bracelet with the same blue opals as Bella's bracelet and we had her name engraved on the bracelet.

The woman said that the bracelet could be expanded as she grew up.

I liked that idea.

"Did you see anything you liked, Edward?"

"Just you, love."

"You always have me."

"I know. Do you want to stop for lunch before going back to the cabin?" I asked.

"That sounds nice."

We walked back towards the car and got inside as Seth drove to some little diner that was highly recommended.

Seth parked and we got out, and went inside.

It looked exactly like you would expect a country diner to look like.

We sat at a table in the back and looked over the menu, our waitress was a woman in her early fifties that called everyone honey or sweetheart.

"What adorable children," she said when she looked at our kids.

"Thank you," Bella said as she looked at the menu.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"Some iced tea, please."

"I'll bring that right out," she said as she walked away.

"What looks good?" I asked her.

"That chicken pot pie looks good."

"I'm thinking the pot roast sandwich," I said looking at her.

"We can get Bailey the mac 'n cheese," Bella said looking over at her.

"Okay."

The waitress came and I told her what we wanted, and she walked away to put our orders in.

We sat and talked as we waited for our food.

Our food arrived and we ate it hungrily.

Bailey was a mess with cheese all over her face, but she was smiling happily, I couldn't help but pull out my phone and snap a picture.

"She enjoyed her food," Seth said with a laugh.

"Yeah I think so."

Bella smiled at me and I took my napkin and wiped a bit of gravy off her lip.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Anytime, beautiful."

After we ate and I paid, we walked a little more.

I liked that we were able to walk around here without any worry or fear.

I know that we are well protected with Seth and Santiago here, but I still felt at peace and safe here.

"Do you want ice cream love?" I asked, noticing an ice cream shop.

"Sure, that sounds good."

We walked inside and found a table, and I asked her what she'd like.

"Just a strawberry sundae," she said quietly.

"What about Bailey?"

"I think just a tiny dish of vanilla."

"Okay, I'll be right back.

Santiago went with me as Seth stayed with Bella and the kids.

"Anything going on at home?" I asked as we waited in line.

"No, just checked in with Jasper. He said all is quiet."

"Good," I said as I placed our order. "Get whatever you'd like."

He got a chocolate sundae and we took everyones ice cream and returned to the table.

I handed Bella her ice cream as I sat down next to her and Bailey.

Grayson was asleep in her arms.

I fed Bailey her ice cream, and I watched as Bella slowly ate hers.

She was so beautiful and I couldn't wait to make love to her again tonight.

"Can we go out to that little club down from the cabin?" Seth asked.

Bella shook her head at me, I knew she wouldn't want to go out.

"You can go tonight, Seth. We will be fine," I said looking over at him.

"Don't you need me to keep watch?" he asked.

"We'll be fine."

"Okay, boss. Santiago will be with you right?" he asked.

"Yes, he will."

I appreciated his concern but I think I wanted to have the night alone, just me, Bella and the kids.

Santiago will be there, but he is better at making himself disappear than Seth.

Seth will learn in time, but he still has some training to do.

"Okay, thanks boss," he said as we finished our ice cream.

Santiago just smirked, he knew what my thoughts were.

"Bella, did you like your ice cream?" I asked looking over at her.

"Yes, it was good. Bailey enjoyed hers as well."

I looked over at my little girl and she was a sticky mess.

"She did," I said with a laugh.

"Da-da, yum," Bailey said as she held out her spoon to me.

I leaned in and took a bite.

"Mmm...it is so good, baby girl."

I kissed her sweet little cheek and she giggled.

Bella laughed as she looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, but vanilla looks good on you."

I moved my hand up to my cheek and there was a sticky mass of vanilla ice cream there.

I laughed as I grabbed a napkin and wiped it off.

"Da-da, funny," Bailey said with a giggle.

"Yes he is," Bella laughed.

I just smirked over at her, I'll show her funny later when I'm making her scream my name while tickling her relentlessly before I fuck her.

Are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so."

We stood up and I carried a now cleaned up Bailey as Bella held a sleeping Grayson in her arms.

We walked back to the car and got inside, Seth drove back to the cabin and then once we were inside he left to go to the music club and Santiago went to his room .

I helped Bella get the kids ready for bed.

Once she had Grayson changed she laid him in his crib as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

I was just finishing with Bailey as she came up and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm going to take a bath, you can join me if you want," she said with a small smile.

"Of course, just give me a minute."

"Mmm...shall I start without you?" she asked as she licked her lips.

I could feel my pants get tighter at her words. I knew exactly what she was referring to.

She walked slowing from the room throwing a glance over her shoulder.

I smirked at her and I knew she would be smiling on her way to our bedroom.

I finished up what I was doing and then I walked slowly into our bedroom.

I pulled off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants as I walked towards the bathroom door.

I stopped outside the door and listened.

"Mmm...fuck Edward, yes. Deeper," I heard her say.

I continued to listen at the door as I ran my hand over my cock.

Fuck, I'm not going to last long if I keep standing here.

I reached out and opened the door and stepped inside.

The sight before me left me speechless.

Bella was laying back in the tub with her legs spread wide apart and her fingers were buried deep inside her soaking wet pussy.

"Fuck," I moaned out at the sight.

She turned her head towards me and smiled.

"Like what you see, baby?"

"Hell yes, you know I do," I said as I stalked over to the tub.

I knelt next to the tub and reached for her.

I pulled her hand away from her pussy and I slipped her fingers into my mouth.

I moaned at the taste of her on her fingers.

"You like?" she asked.

"Mmm...yes, I love how you taste. But I love it even more when I taste you myself."

"What are you waiting for, baby?"

I slipped off my pants and got into the tub in front of her open legs.

Mmm...the sight of her glistening pussy had my cock aching to be buried deep inside her, but first I had to taste my beautiful wife.

I leaned in close to her and inhaled her sweet scent, I swear I could get drunk just off of her scent, let alone the taste of her.

Slowly I licked along her swollen lips as I made my way to her erect clit.

She moaned loudly as my lips closed over it and I flicked it with my tongue.

Her fingers gripped the back of my hair as she moved against my face.

Fuck, she tasted so good.

I wanted nothing more to make her come with my mouth.

I placed my hands on her ass holding her in place as I nipped, sucked, and licked her clit.

"Edward, fuck yes, baby. More," she called from above me.

I looked up at her through my lashes as her body writhed and was a panting mess as I assaulted her clit again and again.

"Fuck, Edward, so close."

Her words spurred me on as I continued to nip and suck her clit.

I flicked my tongue over it several times before she cried out and came all over my tongue and face.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes, Edward!"

I continued lapping at her clit as she mewled above me.

She looked so beautiful in this moment.

I pulled back from her and smiled up at her.

"You were amazing, love," I smirked.

"I really didn't do anything, it's you that was amazing. Are you going to fuck me in here or on our bed?"

"On the bed, baby. What I have planned can't be done in the tub," I smirked as I stood up and then lifted her in my arms.

I didn't even bother with a towel as I carried her to the bed.

"You have a choice here love," I said as I lowered my mouth to her breast," I can either make love to you first and then fuck you. Or I can fuck you from behind and then make sweet love to you afterward. Your choice?"

"Hmm, tough choice, I think fuck me from behind and then make love."

"On your knees, baby," he said as he got up on his knees.

I watched as she got up on her hands and knees.

She looked back at me over her shoulder and smirked at me.

She definitely wasn't my shy little wife anymore.

She was a total vixen at times, and this was one of those times.

I lined my aching cock up with her entrance as I gripped her hips and slammed into her.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight this way," I said as I thrusted in and out of her.

Bella sat up on her knees and gripped the headboard as I pounded into her.

"Fuck Edward, more," she murmured as I moved my hands up to cup her breasts.

She moved one of her hands down to her pussy and she started to rub her clit.

"Yes, Edward fuck me," she screamed.

"H...hold on to the headboard again, baby," I gritted out. "This is going to be hard and fast."

"Yes Edward, do it."

I pounded into her as fast and hard as I can.

Our moans were the only sound you could hear.

I shoved into her again and again, each time a little harder than the last.

"Edward, fuck. I love when you are this deep inside me," she panted as she pushed back against me.

"I love it too, baby."

I picked up my pace as I felt my orgasm building.

"Oh fuck, Bella. I...I'm so close. Please say you are," I panted as I slipped my hand to her pussy and started to rub her clit.

"Y..yes...oh fuck, so close," she panted as my fingers circled her clit.

"Let me hear you, baby."

I rubbed harder, "Yes! Fuck Edward fuck!" she screamed as her walls clamped onto me squeezing me hard.

I felt the coil snap inside me as my cock pulsed inside her pussy, I came hard sending ribbons of my come into her.

"Oh fuck, Be..lla," I roared as I stilled behind her and gripped her hips.

"Holy shit, you are going to be the death of me, baby. You're so fucking sexy."

"Mmm..hmm..I could say the same thing, Mr. Cullen."

I pulled her to me a kissed her full lips.

She slipped her fingers up into my hair and gripped slightly as she pulled herself closer to me.

"Are you tired, love?" I asked as I held her.

"No, not really."

"Good, because I'm not done with you yet."

She smiled up at me and I kissed her forehead.

I laid her on her back as I hovered over her.

"You're so beautiful, baby," I murmured as I nudged her legs apart.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me into her.

She felt so good wrapped around me as I slid deeper into her warmth.

I wasn't in a hurry as I slowly pumped in and out of her, as I kept my eyes locked on hers.

She stroked my cheek tenderly, I could see so much love in her eyes.

We moved slowly against each other, just feeling and whispering words of love to each other.

"You're so beautiful."

"My handsome husband," she murmured as she pressed her lips to mine as I thrusted deep inside her.

I continued moving slowly, savoring her.

"You feel so fucking good, baby," I said as I intertwined our fingers together.

I could feel the coil building slowly inside me.

I wanted her to be close too.

"Baby, are you cl..close?"

"Yes," she moaned out.

"Good," I said as I began thrusting erratically inside her.

"Yes, yes, my Bella," I grunted as I came hard inside her.

I felt her squeeze around me, and she called out my name.

"Mmm...yes Edward," she called out as she arched into me.

I loved feeling her hard nipples pressed into my chest.

I could feel her body trembling from the force of her orgasm.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Edward," she said as I turned us to our sides and I held her body close to me.

I laid there holding her in my arms, and thinking about our trip home.

"Baby, we should probably get back home soon."

"Yeah, I know."

"We can leave tomorrow afternoon, if you'd like."

"It's up to you, Edward," she said softly.

"No love, its up to us," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"So if I said that we should stay a few more days, it would be fine."

"Of course."

"It's okay, I'm ready to go back home. I miss our bed," I said quietly.

"We can leave tomorrow afternoon then?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds good."

She leaned her head against my chest as we laid there.

"Are things going to be a lot different once we get home?" she asked.

"Some different."

"It will be more dangerous now, won't it?"

"Yeah probably."

"I trust you," she murmured. "I know you'll keep us safe."

"I'll always do my best."

"I know you will," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair. "You will make a great leader of this family. Aro knew this, and I support you, baby. I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks baby, I couldn't do it without you."

She yawned against me and I knew we had to get some sleep.

"Let's sleep, love. Our children will be up early," I said kissing her lips softly.

She nodded as she closed her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered against me.

"I love you, baby."

I laid there holding her against me as she slept, tomorrow we would be going home.

I hoped that I was ready for this, everyone has such confidence in me.

Renata said she'd help me as much as she could, and I know Bella will be there with me every step of the way.

I've watched Aro run this family since I was in my teens. I'll just follow his lead and everything should be okay.

I finally gave into sleep, as I snuggled with my beautiful wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 2

BPOV

I woke up to the sun just barely rising as I looked over at my sleeping husband.

He looked so peaceful and young as he slept on his back.

I'd never get tired of looking at him.

I slipped out of bed and put on some sweats and his t-shirt as I went to sit out on the deck.

It was so peaceful here, I really wished we could stay longer, but I knew we'd have to go back eventually.

But we were going to go to the Greek Isles with Emmett and Rosalie, at least that was the plan at one time.

I wanted us to go, but we'd have to see how things went now with Edward's duties as head of the family.

I watched as a family of deer walked into the forest as I felt Edward's arms around me.

"Why didn't you wake me baby?" he whispered in my ear.

"You were sleeping peacefully," I said softly as I looked out over the trees.

"I never mind you waking me baby."

"I know, but you needed sleep," I said as he moved his fingers against my breast.

"Mmm...come back to bed with me. We don't need to be up yet," he murmured.

I turned in his arms as he moved his lips to mine.

I've always enjoyed when we kissed, he was always so gentle with me.

I could feel his erection pressing into me as he held me close.

He lifted me up in his arms as he carried me back to bed.

He gently laid me in the middle of the bed as he pulled off my sweat pants.

"Mmm...so beautiful," he murmured as he pushed up his t-shirt.

"Edward," I murmured softly as he kissed along my stomach.

He pushed the shirt over my head as his hands cupped my breasts.

"I want to show you how much I love you, baby," he said softly looking into my eyes.

"I know how much you love me."

"You don't want me to show you?" he asked.

"I didn't say that, I just don't want to wake everyone up."

"We can be quiet," he said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but laugh, we were not very quiet.

Either we moaned loudly or we knocked into the wall as we made love.

He sank into me with a moan, I loved having him inside me.

He kept his strokes slow and even - not rushed at all.

I loved the feel of him as he took his time, it was as if he wanted to memorize every line, every curve, every way my body reacted to him.

His lips moved over my face, peppering me with tiny kisses as he continued to move.

Our quiet moans filled the room as we stared into each others eyes, wanting to say so much but not having the words to say it.

I could see so much love in his eyes it made tears form in my own.

He brushed the tears from my cheeks and captured my lips with his.

His tongue darted out and ran along my bottom lip, as he gently pushed it inside my mouth.

I can feel the coil inside me building slowly.

I moved my hands up to his shoulders, clutching him to me tighter.

I loved the feel of his chest pressed against mine.

I could feel his movements becoming erratic - I knew he was close.

"Come for me, baby. Let go," I whispered against him.

The low growl in his voice pushed me over the edge and my walls clenched around him.

"Yes Edward," I moaned out as I clutched him tighter to me.

I felt him jump inside me and the warmth of his fluids filled me as he moaned out my name.

I held onto him as he trembled against me.

"It's okay, baby."

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, forever Edward."

I felt as if once we left here everything was going to change, so I held on tightly to him.

Not wanting to lose the connection to him.

"I wish I never had to leave your arms, baby," he whispered against me.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful. But how would be take care of the kids."

"I'm not sure, but I think we could figure it out," he said with a quiet laugh.

I loved hearing his laugh as I leaned up and kissed his lips, as Grayson cried in his room.

"I guess our quiet time is over," I said as I sat up.

"Yeah, our boy has wonderful timing. At least he waited until we were finished," he said with a laugh.

"He does," I said as I got up and put my sweats and shirt back on and went to get Grayson as Edward sat up and put his boxers on.

Edward went to go check on Bailey to see if she was awake.

Grayson was pulling at his ear as I picked him up.

He felt a bit warm to me.

Edward walked to my side with Bailey in his arms.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"I think he may have an earache."

"Is he warm?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"Did we bring baby Tylenol with us or do you need me to send Seth to the drug store?"

"I think we brought some," I said as I rocked him in my arms.

He walked over to the suitcase and looked for the baby Tylenol and once he found it, he brought it over to me.

I measured out the right amount and gave it to Grayson.

Thankfully he didn't fuss too much in taking it.

"We'll have to have dad take a look at him."

"Yeah, we will," I said quietly as I held him in my arms.

"Da-da, hungree," Bailey said.

"Okay, baby girl," Edward said.

Edward walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat sweet girl?" I heard him ask.

"Nana's," she squealed.

"You can have nana's but you have to eat your oatmeal too," he said softly.

I couldn't help but smile at their interaction.

I carried a sleeping Grayson into the kitchen and I couldn't help but laugh at Bailey as she had smashed bananas on her face.

"Hey baby," Edward said as he brought Bailey her oatmeal.

"Hey."

"What would you like to eat, baby?"

"Just some toast and a banana," I said.

He quickly made me a couple pieces of toast and peeled me a banana and set it in front of me.

"Thank you," I said as I picked up the toast and took a bite.

"Anytime baby, you want coffee or juice or anything?"

"Some of that pineapple juice would be great," I said looking up at him with a smile.

He poured me a small glass and handed it to me with a smile.

"Thank you."

He sat down with his toast and oatmeal and started to eat.

We exchanged loving glances - it was such a happy moment.

Even though it will be nice to be home again, part of me will really miss the peace and quiet of this place.

I knew we couldn't hide out forever, we had to go back and Edward had to be head of the Cullen Family.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked.

"About one, should be good," he said as he looked over at me.

"Okay, I'll be ready."

I was unsure about going home, but I'd never let him know that.

I just had the sense that things weren't going to be the same.

I smiled at Edward, I don't want him to see my doubts.

He'd have enough to deal with once we get home, he doesn't need to worry about me.

We will be fine.

I finished eating and then I cleaned up Bailey as Edward cleaned up breakfast.

Grayson was sleeping comfortably in his swing.

I took Bailey to her room and got her dressed and got her clothes packed in her tiny suitcase.

"Are you ready to go home, little one?" I asked her as I brushed her hair.

"Homee," she babbled happily.

"Do you miss your room, sweet girl?" I asked.

She nodded as she held her bear.

"We'll be home later, sweetie and you can sleep in your own bed tonight."

"Unca Aro?" she asked.

"I'm sorry baby," I said kneeling down in front of her. "Uncle Aro went to heaven to live with God."

She smiled up at me, like she understood.

I couldn't help but tear up as I thought of Uncle Aro.

"Everything okay, love?" Edward asked as he came in with Grayson.

"Yeah," I said wiping my eyes quickly. "Just thinking about Aro."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about him too. I hope I can live up to his expectations."

"I think you can."

"You always have such faith in me, even when I don't," he said as he kissed my head.

"You do the same for me."

I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me.

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you, baby."

"Boss, sorry to interrupt," Santiago said from the doorway. "Emmett's on the line."

My heart rate picked up and I didn't like the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

Edward pulled away to go get the phone, as I packed up Grayson's stuff.

I could hear him talking, his voice was tense and I knew things were not going to be okay once we got home.

"Fuck...I hate that we have to go home. I'd much rather stay here with you and the kids," he said as he walked back in.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Some low level family wants a meeting, I'm not really worried about it. But they think since Aro is no longer around they can infringe on some of our turf. Emmett thinks we need to make a big show of our power, but I told him I'd rather just have a sit down meeting and see what happens."

"I agree with you baby, I would like to avoid violence."

"I'm going to do my best to avoid it, love."

"Is this family dangerous?" I asked.

"They can be," I said. "But we definitely out power them."

"You know I'll worry about you."

"I know, love. I promise you I will be safe, and I'll always come home to you."

I smiled at him, as I finished with the kids stuff.

"I have all the kids stuff packed, now just our stuff and then we should be ready."

"Okay, baby, I can help with that."

I nodded as we walked into our room, along with the kids.

I laid Grayson on the bed and Bailey sat on the floor with her bear, as Edward and I packed our stuff.

"I've had such a relaxing time, baby. Thank you for suggesting we come here."

"I'm glad we could make it happen."

"I'll always make time for us, baby. Always, our family will always be first in my mind."

I smiled at him - I know that's how he wants it to be - I hope it can be.

Once we're packed Edward and Santiago loaded our stuff in the car.

I looked around the room to make sure we didn't forget anything, and I smiled as I looked at the bed.

Thinking about how we made love over and over again in the bed.

You'd think we'd be tired of each other by now, but it seems like we can't keep our hands off each other.

I hope it's always like this.

"Ready to go, love?" he asked as he came in and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I guess," I said with a sigh.

"We'll come back again, love."

I nodded as we picked up the kids and carried them to the car.

All too soon we were loaded into the car and heading home.

I spent the drive snuggled next to Edward, I wasn't tired. I just wanted to be close to him.

I hated that I felt like things were going to change, but I knew that they were changing.

I felt his fingers brush through my hair and I looked up at him.

"I thought you were asleep, love," he said.

"No, just enjoying being near you."

"I enjoy it too," he said as he kissed my lips.

Both the kids were sleeping and we just sat in silence holding each other.

I looked up at him as he held me, and his eyes were full of trepidation. I knew he felt a bit like I do.

I ran my fingers over his jaw and then he looked down at me.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, baby."

He leaned down and kissed my lips.

He pulled away and held me to him, as we watched out the window.

"Boss, do you want to stop for food?" Santiago asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda hungry, are you baby?"

"Yeah, starving."

Santiago found a little cafe and pulled over to park.

It was the typical roadside dinner, nothing fancy but the food looked good.

As we looked over the menu, we decided to get Bailey the chicken nuggets kids plate, with mac n cheese and fruit.

I wanted to open faced turkey sandwich with mashed potatoes, and corn.

Edward decided on meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans.

As the waitress came back, Edward rattled off all of our orders as Bailey babbled to Grayson and Seth.

Edward held my hand as we sipped our water and waited for our food.

"How much longer till we get home?" I asked.

"A few hours still."

"Okay," I said as the waitress brought our food, and I started to feed Grayson his bottle.

"How is your food, love?" Edward asked leaning into me.

"Really yummy."

We looked at Bailey and she had not only mac n cheese on her face, but some ketchup too.

Our daughter loved to eat, sometimes I think she takes after her Uncle Emmett, rather than Edward or me.

"Is your food okay? You don't seem to be eating it."

"Sorry, love, just looking at you."

I moved my hand to cup his cheek, "You're so sweet. I love you," I said softly.

As we finished eating, the waitress came to ask if we'd like dessert.

I didn't want any, but Seth, Edward and Santiago did.

I just wanted some coffee to go.

"You don't want dessert, baby?" he asked.

"No, I really can't eat any more, I'm stuffed."

"I'll share mine with you, if you change your mind."

"Okay."

After Edward paid the bill, he picked up Grayson as I held Bailey's hand.

Seth carried everyone's dessert and my coffee to the car.

It felt good to have coffee whenever I wanted it.

When I was pregnant and nursing, I had to limit how much coffee I had, but now I could drink it without worrying about it.

I know we'll have another baby, soon.

Edward wants to start trying around our anniversary in February.

I'll be turning twenty-one in a month and a half, so if I get pregnant in February or March, I'll be twenty-two when we have our third child.

"Baby, you're far away," Edward said as he looked at me.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"About what, love?"

"Turning twenty one, having another kid."

"What about it?"

"Just hard to believe sometimes, so much has changed in the last two years."

"It has for me too. But its good right? No regrets?" he asked.

"Oh yes, wonderful, absolutely no regrets."

"Glad to hear it. I have one regret though."

"You do?" I asked, feeling worried.

"My only regret is that I didn't kill your father, the day he hit you," he said. "I regret nothing about us."

"You scared me. I thought you regretted something about us."

"Never baby."

Relief flooded through me, as I looked at him.

"I can't wait to get home, I want to fuck my husband," I whispered in his ear.

"You can drive a bit faster, Santiago," he said, never taking his eyes off me.

I just smirked at him as I laid my head on his chest.

I couldn't help but smile as I felt the car speed up a bit.

I played with the hairs at the nape of his neck as he held me against him.

I knew once we got home, the playful, flirting would be over.

I was so ready to have my wicked way with him.

I wonder if he is up for the handcuff's to come out.

"Edward, do you feel up to be handcuffed as I ride your hard, thick cock?" I whispered to him.

"Mmm...sounds like a plan, baby," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Problem?" I asked looking at the rather large bulge in his pants.

"Yes, thanks to you. I'm trying to think of every repulsive thing known to man."

"Just think of Emmett in a speedo. That should take care of it," I said as I cringed at the image.

I leaned against his shoulder and closed my eyes, I couldn't wait to get home.

His hand gripped mine tightly, I knew he was anxious to be home too.

"How much longer till we are home?" I asked leaning into him.

"About half an hour."

I smiled up at him as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

I'm sure we could hold on for another half hour, but it may be a bit longer since we will have to get the kids settled and then we'd be alone.

The rest of the trip passed mostly in silence with knowing glances passing between us.

When we finally made it home, Santiago and Seth took the luggage inside while Edward and I carried in the kids.

I carried Grayson up to his room and changed him and put him into his crib.

Edward took care of Bailey, I could hear him talking to her across the hall.

He was such an awesome father, always so attentive and loving with them.

I closed the door to Grayson's room and went over to our room.

I went to the closet and got out the handcuffs and laid them on the bed as I went to find some lingerie for tonight.

I knew Edward has to go downstairs to lock up after Santiago and Seth left, plus he'd probably call his parents to let them know we got home okay, so I decided I would go and take a quick shower.

I walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

Once inside I quickly washed my body and then got out and dried off.

I put on my lingerie and went to wait on the bed for my husband.

I could hear him coming up the stairs and I felt my stomach begin to flutter and moisture pool between my legs - I was so ready for this.

He walked slowly into the room, his eyes lighting with green fire when they landed on me.

"Bella," he said as he shut the door.

"See something you like?" I asked in my most sultry voice.

"Yes, definitely."

"Come and get me," I tease as I held up the handcuffs.

"You're asking for it Mrs. Cullen," he said with a wicked grin.

"I think you're the one who's going to be handcuffed, Mr. Cullen."

He smiled over at me.

"I'm handcuffing you to our headboard and then I'm going to ride you until you are screaming for me."

"Yes ma'am," he said as he started taking his clothes off.

He finished taking off his clothes and then he crawled up the bed.

He laid back with his arms above his head waiting for me.

I crawled slowly up him, rubbing my center over his already hardening cock as I fastened the cuffs around his wrists and attached them to the bed.

"Are they too tight?" I asked.

"No baby, they're fine."

I leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Mmm...you feel so good. What do you want me to do?" I asked as I licked my bottom lip.

"Whatever you want, baby."

Hmm...what did I want. Did I want to pleasure him with my mouth or did I want to ride him until he was screaming my name.

Decisions...decisions.

I made up my mind quickly as I raised up and slid down on him.

"Fuck, I love the way you fill me, baby," I murmured.

"I love being inside you. There is no where else I would rather be."

I placed my hands on his chest as I rocked over him.

He arched up into me, trying to push himself further in.

"Mmm...Edward, feel so good."

"Fuck, baby, ride harder."

I pushed myself harder on him as I gripped the headboard and moved faster over him.

"That's it, baby. More," he panted as he pulled against the handcuffs.

I pushed myself up and down on him, raising almost all the way up before slamming back down on his rigid cock.

"Fuck, Bella," he roared out. "Get your tits down here, I want them in my mouth."

I brushed them teasingly over his face before I allowed him to pull one of my nipples into his mouth.

He sucked it deep in his mouth, letting his teeth scrape along the sensitive skin.

I pulled in a breath at the feel of his teeth and moved myself faster on him.

I knocked the headboard into the wall as I rode him harder.

I could feel my orgasm building, "Fuck, Edward - suck me harder," I groaned as I rode him even harder.

He sucked my nipple harder as he swirled his tongue over it and as I pinched the other one between my fingers.

"Oooh...yes, Edward," I screamed as I felt my pussy clench around him.

I rode him even harder, knowing Edward had to be close too.

I loved the sounds he was making as I moved against him and I loved that I was making the headboard hit the wall.

I felt him tighten as I continued to bounce on him and when I felt his fluids fill me he popped his mouth off me and roared out my name.

"Fuck Bella! So good baby."

I collapsed down onto him, breathing heavily.

"Unlock me so I can hold you, baby," he said and I complied immediately.

I watched as he rubbed his wrists after I released him.

"I didn't leave you handcuffed too long, did I?" I asked.

"No, I was just pulling pretty tight against them."

I pulled his wrist to my lips and kissed it, "I'm sorry."

"No worries, baby, I didn't even notice at the time."

I laid my head back down on his chest as he moved his hands over my back.

"Do you have to go with Emmett tomorrow?" I asked.

"I should," he told me.

"Is that family going to be a problem?"

"I don't think so, they just need to be put in there place."

"Mmm hmm.." I murmured sleepily.

"Are you tired, love?"

"A bit."

"We can sleep," he said softly kissing the top of my head.

"But I really wanted to continue our fun," I said quietly.

"Whatever you want, baby."

"Maybe we can rest a bit," I said as I yawned again.

"Sounds good baby."

He turned us so that we were laying on our sides as he pulled me close to him and held me against his chest

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you baby."

He held me close to him as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

"Alright, Emmett, lets get this over with," I said as I got in the car with my brother, Santiago closing the door behind me before jumping in the drivers seat with one of Emmett's guys in the passenger seat.

"I still think we should have go medieval on their asses," Emmett said.

"No. I don't want to be at war," I told my brother.

"Edward, they want a show of power, not some peace, love and understanding bullshit."

"The Cullen family is powerful enough that we don't need to prove ourselves to some two bit hustlers and last time I checked I'm in charge of this family - this isn't a fucking partnership."

"That doesn't make any fucking sense," Emmett said.

"That's why you aren't in charge. Go Santiago - I want this bullshit done," I said.

I pressed my fingertips to my forehead, wishing that I brought Jasper with me instead of Emmett.

I love my brother but he sure isn't the brightest sometimes.

"Edward, I just think sitting on our hands won't be a good thing. Going in there and showing them who is boss will be better," he said from beside me.

"I intend to, but I will not risk the lives of our people for a bunch of nobodies."

"How? By being a pansy and doing nothing."

"Enough or you can get out of the car now!"

"Fine, I won't say another word. Until I have to tell you I told you so."

I gripped the bridge of my nose and counted to ten.

If he wasn't my brother, I'd pull my gun on him.

We sat in silence the rest of the way there.

The car came to a stop and Santiago opened the door for me.

"No matter what happens in there, bro. I have your back," Emmett said as he got out of the car.

"Thanks, you stupid lug."

"You're welcome, pretty boy."

Santiago and Emmett's man walked in front of us.

I twisted my wedding ring around my finger as we walked into the hotel.

I wasn't nervous, I usually did that before any meeting, it was my way of feeling close to Bella.

Sure, to Emmett it would probably seem like a pansy thing to do, but to me it kept her close. She has been my rock through all of this and I love her more than my own life.

We walked into the conference room and they were all seated at the table.

I walk confidently into the room - I will show them who is the boss here.

All eyes turned in my direction and I stood not blinking as I looked at each person there.

The head of the other family smirked at me when I looked at him - I could see he was a cocky son of a bitch.

If he thinks he can intimidate me with his stare, he's wrong. He may be older than I am, it doesn't mean anything in this business.

"Mr. Alastair, your boats are in my harbor, your trucks are on my streets and your boys are on my streets. I'll give you three choices, you can pay me, you can get the hell out or I can remove you."

"And what makes you think you can remove me?"

I laughed long and loud never lowering my eyes from his.

"Emmett, the numbers," I said holding out my hand for the papers holding our numbers versus

theirs.

I flung them across the table at Mr. Alastair and waited till he got a chance to read them.

When his eyes raised back up to mine I noticed he doesn't look as bold as before.

"You still want to walk all over my territory, Mr. Alastair?"

I knew what he would say - my forces out numbers his five to one.

"No sir, Mr. Cullen. I'll have my guys gone by tonight."

"Excellent," I said standing back up and extending my hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

I felt a slight tremor in his handshake.

He's not as bold or fearless as he first projected.

I, on the other hand never wavered at all.

As we walked back to the car Emmett punched me in the shoulder.

"Damn bro, you were like ice in there. I'm sorry I said what I did."

"Yeah, that will teach you to doubt me."

"Do you want to go get a drink?" he asked.

"Sure, that would be great - you're buying though, that's your punishment," I told him with a laugh.

"Fine, I can do that bro."

I slapped him on the back good naturedly as we got in the car.

I told Santiago where to go and I sent a quick text to Bella telling her that we stopped off for a drink.

I will take this time to talk to Emmett about Rosalie.

As the car stopped again, we got out and headed into the bar.

Emmett ordered two beers and a plate of hot wings.

We found a booth in the back and sat down.

"So Emmett, are you and Rose going to try for a baby?" I asked him flat out.

"Did Rosalie and Bella put you up to talking to me?

"No, I was just wondering."

"I'm a little scared to try again, bro," Emmett admitted.

"Why?" I asked taking a sip of my beer.

"Losing that baby almost broke us, what if it happens again, I don't think we could survive that."

"I was scared after what happened with Alice, but I knew that I couldn't treat Bella like she'd break if I touched her. What happened to you and Rosalie is no ones fault. It happens. I think you should try again. Don't deny yourself the joy of parenting a child out of fear."

"Yeah I can see what you're saying," Emmett said.

"You won't regret it, bro. My children are my greatest treasures, along with Bella of course. Have you and Rose talked about it?"

"A little bit."

"Does she want to wait?" I asked as I took another drink.

"She's scared too - she still partially blames herself."

"It's neither of your faults."

"I suppose I do know that."

"You do, and Rose does too. You just have to make up your mind if it's something you both want. Children are you worth it, and you know I was never one who wanted to the married life, now I don't see how I could do without it," I said.

"True and you're a great dad, bro."

"Thanks, Emmett. You'll be a great father too."

"Thanks man, that means a lot coming from you."

We finished our beer and talked a bit more.

I think he was feeling a bit better about trying again.

"I hope that I've helped you, Em. Bella would kick my ass is I made a bigger mess."

"You did, but I thought you said Bella didn't have you talk to me," he said with a grin.

"She didn't, but she's told me not to interfere before."

"Thanks, you did help me see things differently."

"You're welcome," I said as we got in the car.

I couldn't wait to get home to Bella and my children. I missed them while I was gone.

Santiago drove home quickly as Emmett played with his phone.

I couldn't wait to give Bella a long hard kiss.

"Dude, I totally rocked at Mafia Wars," Emmett said.

"You are such a child."

"Yeah, but I rock and you don't," he said as he stuck his tongue out.

That's why I'm in charge and you're not, I thought to myself.

I would never say that out loud, of course. But it's true.

I'm very relieved when the car pulls through the gates and into the driveway.

I hopped out of the car and made my way to the front door.

Emmett and his man way to his car as I went inside my house.

"Bella." I called once I'm inside.

"I'm in the kitchen, baby," she called back.

I walked to the kitchen to see her standing there in her apron.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm making dessert for my wonderful, amazing husband."

"Ooo, what are you making?" I asked.

"Brownies with coconut icing."

"Mmm...baby, those sound amazing."

"I thought you could use some goodies."

"Do I get any of your goodies too, baby?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist and moved my hands up to cup her firm breasts.

"Always."

I turned her in my arms, and leaned in to kiss her hard.

I pushed my tongue passed her lips and I could taste the coconut icing on her tongue.

I couldn't help the growl that erupted from within me.

"Where are the kids?" I asked pulling away.

"With your mom," she said.

"So we are alone?" I asked with a smirk.

"Mmmhhmmm," she said with a grin.

"How long will they be there?" I asked pulling her tight against me.

"Dinner time."

"Mmm...that should be long enough for me to show you how much I fucking love you and missed you today.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked pulling off her apron.

I lifted her up and carried her upstairs.

I carried her to our room and laid her down on the bed.

Her hair fanned out around her head as I hovered over her.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful."

"Thank you," she said with a blush.

"You're welcome, baby," I said as I trailed my fingers along her cheek.

"What are your plans?" she asked pulling me down to her.

I leaned in and started kissing her neck, enjoying her moans.

Slowly I dragged my lips down to her collarbone and started sucking and nipping.

I brought my hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it quickly over her head.

I removed her bra just as quickly and let my mouth descend to her delicious breasts.

I ghosted my hands down her body as I continued lavishing her breasts with kisses.

I unbuttoned her jeans and started to push them down as far as I could before I pulled away from her breast.

I sat up to pull them off of her along with her underwear.

I worked my hands back up her legs till my fingers brushed her already wet pussy.

"Fuck, baby, always so wet."

"E...Edward...I need you," she moaned.

I pressed kisses to her thighs, slowly moving my lips toward her center.

I licked her pussy lips long and slow, making her cry out.

I pushed my tongue in until I hit her clit and I stroked it with my tongue, making her jump a little.

I brought my hand up and gently pushed two fingers inside her.

"Edward," she moaned out.

I sucked her clit as I pumped in and out of her.

I felt her fingers pulling on my hair as she moved against my face.

I lapped at her clit harder as I pushed my fingers in deeper.

I could feel her walls begin to quiver - I knew she was close.

I scraped my teeth over her clit and she exploded around my fingers.

"Mmm...oh yes, Edward...fuck yes."

"You're so beautiful when you come baby."

I crawled slowly up her body, I needed to be inside her so bad now.

I pushed all the way into her in one move, both of us moaning at the feel.

We moved slowly together, not in any hurry, just loving the feeling of being together.

"I love being inside you, baby."

"I love when you are too," she said as she clutched onto my shoulders.

I pushed in harder and deeper as her fingers dug into my skin.

"Mmm...yes, Edward, more."

I pushed into her a little harder and a little faster.

Her moans spurred me on as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

I could see so much love there for me.

I grunted as I pushed her legs up by her sides, giving me a deeper angle to thrust into her.

"Fuck Edward, I love when you do this. More, harder."

I would give her anything she wanted, all she had to do was ask, that included in the bedroom.

"I'm so close, baby, but I need you to come for me."

She slipped her fingers between us and started to rub her clit.

I loved watching her do this, and after a few minutes I felt her walls trembling around me.

"Fuck yes Edward, oh fuck yes," she called out.

That's all I needed to feel her coming around me, as I stilled above her and came hard inside her.

"Yes Bella, mmm...yes," I roared as I held her trembling back against mine.

I kissed her lips gently as I slowly thrusted in and out of her, relishing the feeling of her pussy around my softening cock.

"I love you, Edward so much."

"I love you, baby."

I turned us so we were laying on our sides as I continued kissing her, as I slipped out of her.

"How did your meeting go?" she said as she put her hand on my cheek.

"Okay, they will be leaving our turf."

"How was Emmett?"

"His usual oafish self."

"Did you threaten him?" she asked.

"Maybe," I admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sure he deserved it. Did you talk to him about Rose?"

"I...I...yes."

"And?"

"They are both scared."

"Did he say if they are going to try again?" she asked.

"I think they will."

"That's good. Rose and I have been talking, she asked when we are going to have another baby."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her we are going to start trying after our anniversary next year," she said with a smirk.

"What's funny?"

"She said there will be no real trying in that, so as my shot wears off your sperm will do their job. I believe she called them super sperm."

"She really said that?"

"Yeah, she did. No doubt your brother is rubbing off on her."

"Lovely."

"Should we get up and get dressed?" she asked.

"Yeah, I suppose we better before my mom gets here with the kids."

She got up off the bed and I watched as she put her clothes on.

My wife had an amazing body, even after having two children.

"Are you going to get dressed or would you like your mom to see you naked?"

"No, I'm getting up."

She laughed as she pulled on her shirt.

"Oh, Alice called today."

"Did she?"

"Yeah. She said she wanted to apologize for everything she did and said. She doesn't want us to not be friends when she gets home."

"Good, about damn time."

"I'm still a little leery of her, I know she knows how to play the hospitals game of letting them see improvements, so that she can gain privileges."

"You think she would really do that?"

"I would hope not. I'm sorry, I know she's your sister and you love her. I just don't want to be hurt again."

"Nothing to be sorry for, baby. I trust your judgment, and I hope that Alice isn't playing the hospital. I won't hesitate to send her to a stricter hospital, just as Aro already did."

"I hope that won't be necessary."

We finished getting dressed and went downstairs.

Bella went to finished making dinner as I set the table.

"Bella, is mom staying for dinner?"

"Yes, both she and your father."

"What are we having?" I asked walking into the kitchen to see her bending over and getting something out of the oven.

"We are having Manicotti and salad."

"Mmm, my favorite."

"I know," she said with a smirk.

"Is Bailey going to eat that or one of her little meals?" I asked.

"I think I'll let her try this out."

"Sounds good."

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it.

I opened it to see my parents and my children.

"Hello son," my dad said.

"Hi dad, hello my Bailey girl."

"Da-da," she said as she reached for me.

"Da-da scwatchee."

Mom walked in behind dad holding Grayson, he was waving his arms and babbling.

My children were so adorable.

"Daddy needs to shave, huh Bailey?" Bella said from behind me.

She giggled and nodded her little head.

"No fair ganging up on me, Bailey girl," I said as I sat her in her high chair and I went to nuzzle Grayson's cheek.

I picked up Grayson and nuzzled my chin against him and he laughed.

"See Grayson likes my scruff."

Bella smiled over at me, she knew that she enjoyed my scruff against a certain area of her body.

"How did the meeting go?" my dad asked as we walked to the table.

"Okay, they won't be on our turf any longer."

"That's good," he said.

"No more talk about business at the table," Bella said as my mom smiled, that was usually her line.

"Yes, ma'am."

Bella smiled as we all sat down to eat.

"This is wonderful, Bella," my father said.

We passed the food around the table, dad and I taking especially large helpings.

I loved Bella's cooking - everything was wonderful and I couldn't wait for that dessert.

I wondered if she had anymore of that coconut icing left.

I looked over at Bailey and she was eating her manicotti and smiling.

"I guess she likes it, love," I said to Bella.

"She does, looks like she'll need a bath before bed."

"Definitely."

"I'll do it before we have dessert," she said softly.

"If you want too."

She nodded as we continued eating and the conversation flowed nicely.

"Ba-ee done, pop-pop."

"Okay, sweet girl," my father said as he used his napkin to wipe her mouth.

I could see so much of Aro in my father.

His presence was still dearly missed.

"Unca Aro," Bailey said as she pointed behind my dad.

All eyes turned to the picture of Aro that sat on our mantle.

"Yes, Bailey, it's Uncle Aro - he's in heaven with God."

She nodded as Bella picked her up.

"Let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed."

"I'll come and help put Grayson to bed," my mom said as she picked him up.

"Dad and I will clean up the kitchen," I told Bella.

She nodded as she left the room.

Dad helped me clean the table and put away the leftovers.

"Anything you want to tell me about the meeting?" he asked.

"They weren't much of a threat - I showed them our strength and they backed right down."

"Good. How was Emmett?"

"His normal self."

"He wanted to go in there with guns blazing, huh?"

"Naturally."

"That's why Aro chose you, the level headed one. He knew you'd be able to control your temper and think logically. If Emmett ran the family, we'd have a freaking bloodbath on our hands," he said as we finished up the dishes.

I couldn't help but smile at my father's praise.

It meant a lot to hear from him.

"Thanks dad," I said softly. "I've been having doubts about being strong enough to be the boss the family needs."

"Never doubt son, you are a great leader."

"Thanks dad," I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"Aro and I discussed it at length. He chose wisely, son."

My mom and Bella came into the kitchen as we pulled away from each other.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked coming to my side.

"Yeah, baby."

"Do you want dessert now?"

"Of course."

She smiled at me as she reached for the plates.

I poured the coffee as my parents went to sit in the living room.

"Babe, do you have anymore of that icing?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh...just thought I might want to eat more of it sometime."

"Hmmm...like with a spoon?"

"No baby...off you," I whispered.

"Mmm..that can be arranged," she said with a smile.

We walked into the living to find my father and mother kissing on our couch.

I nearly dropped the tray of coffee.

"Oh god, my eyes," I said as I sat the tray down as Bella giggled.

"Excuse us...couldn't help ourselves."

"I so did not need to see that," I said as I sat down.

"You kids aren't the only ones that like to have fun," my mom said.

"Ewwww, way too much information," I said.

They both laughed as Bella gave them their plates.

Thank you, Bella," my father said.

"Did you make these?" my mom asked as I sat down in the chair.

"Yeah, I did. Even the frosting," she replied softly.

"They look wonderful, dear."

"They taste even better," my father said with his mouth full.

"I can see where Emmett has gotten some of his manners from," I said as I watched him eating.

"What?"

"Nothing, old man. Finish eating," I said with a laugh as I picked up my own fork and tasted the divine frosting, that I was looking forward to using later on my wife.

"What's the smirk for Edward?" my father asked as if he knew my thoughts.

"Oh ummm, nothing you want to know, trust me."

He just laughed as Bella blushed from her seat.

She still had a hard time with how open we are as a family when it comes to sex.

But she has gotten a lot better.

I brushed my fingers over her cheek, and smiled at her.

"We should go," mom said once their dessert was gone.

"Yes, we have some...er...fun to get to at home," my dad said looking over at me.

My mom hugged us both as my father put his arm around her and waved as they walked out the door.

"Finally alone," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Mmm...yeah," she said as she pressed her back into my chest.

We gathered up the dishes and took them into the kitchen.

We put everything into the dishwasher and turned it on.

"Baby, where is the frosting?" I asked as she stood against the dishwasher.

"Right here," she said holding up a container filled with the sweet concoction.

"Mmm...there's so much I want to do with it."

"Well, you have to catch me first," she said as she took off running for the stairs.

Did she really think she could outrun me?

I took off after her and caught her around the waist about halfway up the stairs.

"Caught you, what do I win?"

"Me...anyway you want me," she said breathlessly.

"That I do, baby."

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we continued on to our bedroom.

Once inside our room, I laid her down on the bed and proceeded to take her clothes off.

She was so beautiful as I pulled her shirt off her body.

Her hair was fanned out across the pillow as she looked lovingly up at me.

"You are so beautiful, baby."

"You make me, feel this way."

"You are that way."

I pulled my clothes off and laid on my side next to her.

I slowly ran my fingers down her chest, stopping at her beautiful full breasts.

I'd never get enough of her ever.

I reached for the container of frosting and pulled off the lid, as I dipped my fingers inside it.

Slowly I trailed some of the frosting across her breast and put a lot on her nipple.

"Mmm...you look good enough to eat," I said looking down at her.

I leaned in and ran my tongue along the frosting, licking it up as I moved towards her nipple.

I loved hearing her breath catch as my tongue lapped up the sticky frosting.

We'd definitely need a shower tonight.

"This frosting is even better off you, baby."

"Is it? I'll have to try it on you," she said.

"You can when I'm done, love," I said as I moved to her other breast.

"Mmmm," she said.

I sucked her nipple deep in my mouth before moving further down her body.

I kissed over her stomach and then I nudged her legs apart as I settled between them.

I could see her desire glistening on her pussy lips - always so ready for me.

"Fuck baby, so wet."

"Always for you," she said as I pushed her legs up as I leaned in and licked up her folds to her clit.

She moaned loudly and arched off the bed.

"Edward."

"What baby? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop. I want more."

I licked her more deeply, paying special attention to her clit.

I slipped two fingers inside her, rubbing just where she likes.

"Yes, mmm...yes, Edward. Don't stop," she murmured.

I curled my fingers inside her as I sucked her clit.

"Don't finish that way," she moaned. "I want you inside me when I come."

I pulled my fingers out and moved up her body.

I lined myself up with her entrance and pushed inside her.

We both moaned at the contact as we started to move.

I kept her legs pushed up by her sides as I moved in and out of her.

Her moans spurred me on as I kept moving deep inside her.

She felt so good I knew I wouldn't last long.

"Edward, I'm so close. Are you?" she asked.

"Yes," I grunted out.

I continued thrusting inside her as I felt her walls tightening.

She reached up and twisted her nipple between her fingers and her walls clamped tightly to me.

"That's it baby, come for me."

I was so close as I thrusted harder inside her.

"Oh fuck yes, Edward," she called out.

Feeling her tighten around me pushed me over the edge and I came hard inside her.

"Oh fuck - so good baby."

She wrapped her arms around me as I laid down on top of her.

"I love you so much," I said against her neck.

"I love you too," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I rolled us to our sides as I snuggled close to her.

"Do you want to go take a quick shower?" I asked.

"Yeah definitely."

"I promise, I'll be good."

I stood up and then helped her up from the bed, as I lifted her in my arms and carried her to the bathroom.

I turned on the water to warm and carried her inside.

I promised that I was going to be good, and I was determined to keep that promise.

The water flowed over our bodies and felt so good.

I grabbed the soap and her body wash and started to wash her body.

After I finished washing her, she took the washcloth and body wash and she washed me.

I loved when we showered together.

I turned off the water and reached for the towels.

I wrapped Bella in one and then wrapped the other around my waist as I carried her from the shower.

I sat her in the middle of the bed as I grabbed her brush and sat behind her.

"Is it okay if I brush your hair?" I asked.

"I would love that," she said. "I love when you brush my hair. Will you braid it?"

"Of course love."

I started to brush through her hair gently, I loved the feel of it in my hands.

Her hair is so thick and shiny - I loved it.

Once I was done brushing it, I started to braid it.

I leaned in and kissed her neck as I finished braiding her hair.

"Thank you. You are so gentle with me."

"Always, baby."

We laid down and I snuggled behind her, pulling her close to me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

I held her close to me as I she fell asleep.

It was a nice feeling holding my wife, and knowing that my family was safe at least for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I was sitting at the table with my laptop looking over some online courses, but I wasn't finding any that interested me at the moment.

I looked up to see Edward coming in with his laptop and a notebook.

"Baby, I need some input about your birthday. Will you help me plan it?" he asked.

"Sure, but it better not be a big deal."

"It won't be, but I'd like your help to make sure its the way you want it."

"Okay, what are you hung up on?"

"Everything. Where to have it, what to serve, colors, cake, etc."

"Here at the house is fine, serve simple foods. I like those best anyway, you know I love blue and purple and I love chocolate."

"You're so easy to please, baby. Sure, you don't want some fancy party?"

"Positive."

"Is there anything you want?" he asked.

"Can we plan the trip with Emmett and Rosalie to the Greek Isles?" I asked.

"Of course if that's what you would like."

"It is."

"That's not the only thing I'm getting you."

"You don't need to get me a thing."

"I do so," he said as he typed on his laptop.

"Whatever," I said shaking my head, knowing its no good to say anything.

"Bella, do you know when you want to go to the Greek Isles?"

"No, when do you think a good time would be?"

"Do you want to go after Halloween?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"How about the Isle of Rhodes?" he asked.

"Sure, anywhere you decide is fine with me."

"I kind of want to see Mykonos too, would that be alright?"

"That's fine, I don't know much about the Greek Isles, so wherever you want to go, is fine with me" he said to me.

"We have time to do some research," I said with a smile.

"I'll go ahead and let our security know when we're going to go so they can start making their plans," he told me.

"Sounds good. Let Emmett and Rosalie know too."

"Of course."

"We should let mom and dad know too, since they will be watching the kids."

"That is probably a good idea, baby," he said with a smirk.

"It will be nice to have some alone time again," I told him.

"Definitely. I'm going to rent our own villa, I do not want to stay in the same house as Emmett. If you know what I mean."

"Great idea, just the thought of his jokes and comments makes me shudder."

"I was thinking more about not hearing him and Rose going at it, or having him hear us making love. I rather like when you are loud and I know that you'd be quieter knowing that Emmett was in the same house."

"Oh yeah, I definitely don't want to hear them and knowing Emmett if he heard us he would probably start cheering or something."

"Knowing my immature brother, he'd sit at the breakfast table and mimic every sound."

"Ewwww, was he dropped on his head as a child?"

"Maybe," he said with a laugh. "What were you looking up?"

"Classes."

"Did you find any?"

"Not really," I said with a sigh.

"There's always next semester, baby. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

"I was thinking about taking classes in interior design. I really enjoyed helping your mom when I was pregnant with Bailey. It's really interesting and fun."

"That sounds great."

"But they didn't have any classes right now," I said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I can check out the library, maybe they need volunteers or something."

"Okay, Bella."

"You are fine with it?" I asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm fine with anything you decide to do."

"So are you done planning my birthday party?" I asked.

"I think so."

"I'm glad," I said as I heard Grayson waking up in his room. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," he said as I left the room to go upstairs.

I felt happy that we were going on this trip and I think it'd be fun with Rosalie and Emmett, somewhat.

Grayson was babbling to himself when I went in his room.

"Hi sweet boy, you look happy after your nap. Are you ready to go see Daddy?

He gurgled and waved his chubby little arms.

"Let's get you changed and then see if sissy is up," I said as I lifted him up and laid him on the changing table.

After I had him changed we went to get Bailey.

She was laying in her bed sucking her hand.

"Hey Bailey girl, you want to go see daddy?" I asked.

"Da-da," she chattered happily.

"Let's go find Daddy," I took Bailey's hand and lifted Grayson on my hip and we went to find Edward.

He was on the phone when we walked into the living room.

"No, I don't want to have any meetings today. It's my family day," he said.

"Find a fucking way to change it," he yelled into the phone.

I cringed as he yelled and Bailey sucked her fingers into her mouth.

"It's okay, baby girl," I said softly.

I could see both the kids were bothered by Edward's outburst - and it bothered me that he didn't consider them.

I guided Bailey into the kitchen - Edward can come find us when he's in control of himself.

I sat her in her high chair and gave her some of goldfish crackers as I put Grayson in his swing.

Once the kids are set I pulled a pan from the cupboard - plunking it on the stove a little harder than necessary in my annoyance.

I poured the water in the pot and turned it on as I sat at the counter and poured a glass of iced tea.

Edward walked in the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"Bella," he said as he looked over at me.

"Yes," I said shortly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I took a sip of my tea.

"Gee, I don't know...I just love our kids being scared of their dad because he's screaming into the phone."

"I didn't see you guys come in the living room."

"That figures."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" he said.

"It means that you were too busy yelling on the phone to see us and to see Bailey cringing in fear," I said as I dropped the spaghetti into the boiling water.

"I had business to conduct," he said.

"You could have used your office."

"Fine, sorry," he said.

"Bailey is the one you should apologize to," I told him.

I looked over to see Bailey playing with her goldfish, not looking at Edward.

Edward walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Sweet girl, daddy is sorry he was yelling and scared you. I was upset and I should have been in my office. I'm so sorry," he said softly.

"Da-da mad Ba-ee?" she asked.

"No, baby girl. Daddy's not mad at you."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Da-da mad ma-ma?" she asked.

"No baby, I'm not mad at mama either."

"Otay. Ma-ma mad da-da?"

"I think she is, baby."

"Go tiss ma-ma too," she said.

I couldn't hide my smile as I watched them.

He stood up and walked over to me, he stopped in front of me and looked over at Bailey.

"Tiss her, da-da," she said.

Edward turned toward me with a little smirk on his face.

He pulled me slightly to him and placed his lips on mine.

He kissed my lips gently as he held me against him.

"I'm sorry that I upset you and Bailey. Please forgive me," he said as he pulled away.

"Of course I forgive you," I said with a sigh.

"Thank you," he said as Bailey cheered from her seat.

"Who was it on the other end of the phone?" I asked.

"Emmett. He told me that this east coast family were demanding to meet today. I don't bow down to what they want. I'm the boss. Not them."

"When will you meet with them?" I asked.

"I will be flying out to NYC with Emmett on the fourteenth."

"I thought you wouldn't have to go places now that you are the boss."

"I won't have to go to many, but this one is rather important."

"Okay, I understand."

"Do you want to come along?" he asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course," he said looking down at me.

"No its fine. I'll stay here with the kids, but thank you for asking me," I said as I drained the spaghetti.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" he asked.

"I don't want to be a distraction to you, baby."

"You wouldn't be love, but if you're sure. I won't be gone more than two days or at the most three."

"It's a business trip - the more you can concentrate on business the sooner you'll be home."

"Okay, as long as you are sure."

"I'm sure."

I finished adding the sauce to the spaghetti and then dished us up some of it.

"When do you leave?" I asked as I sat down.

I gave Bailey her spaghetti once it cooled a bit and I helped Grayson hold his bottle up.

He was getting good at holding it, he just needed a bit of help.

"Two days, sorry love."

"So right after my birthday?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay, I understand. At least you will be here for the party you planned."

"I wouldn't miss it, baby."

We sat down to eat as he took my hand and held it.

"I am sorry that I scared our kids," he said softly.

"I know," I said squeezing his hand.

We ate in silence other than the kids babbling.

After dinner I cleaned up while Edward took Bailey upstairs for her bath.

I looked over at Grayson as he babbled in his swing.

"I guess you'll be the man of the house when daddy is gone, buddy," I said to Grayson.

He laughed as I picked him up and carried him up that stairs.

I passed Bailey's room and stood in the doorway listening to Edward as he sang to her.

He had a wonderful voice, very calming and so soft.

Bailey was laying on his chest sucking her hand as she drifted off to sleep.

"She's asleep," I said softly from the doorway.

"Is she?" he said picking her up and taking her to her bed.

"I loved hearing you sing to her. It was beautiful."

"Thanks, baby."

"Okay," he said.

"I'll meet you in our room when I'm done."

"Love the sound of that, baby."

I walked across the hall to Grayson's room and laid him in his crib as I started the water for his bath.

I went back to get him and took his clothes off as I placed him in his bath.

He splashed and giggled as I washed him quickly.

"Grayson, the water needs to stay in your tub," I said as he splashed water on me.

He giggled as patted the water with his hands.

"Okay, that's enough sweet boy. Let's get you out now."

I picked him up and wrapped him in a towel as I carried him to the changing table.

I laid him down and put his diaper and his little pajamas on and then I laid him in his crib.

"Good night sweet boy," I said as I kissed his forehead.

I turned the light off and then walked quietly to our room.

I walked in and Edward was sitting against the headboard waiting for me.

"Hey," he said looking up at me.

"Hey yourself, sexy."

He motioned me over to the bed with a grin.

I sauntered over to the bed slowly as his eyes followed my every movement.

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt, watching his eyes darken.

I dropped the shirt to the floor, and slid my pants down and then slipped out of them.

I got on the bed and straddled his legs,"Is this what you wanted?"

"Mmmm, always baby."

I ran my finger down his chest as I leaned in and kissed his lips.

His hands closed around my waist and pulled me closer.

He moved his fingers up my back and him unfastened my bra and dropped it to the floor.

"You are so beautiful, baby. I can't wait to see you all spread out before me."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Just drinking in the view baby, you're so stunning."

"You're silly," I said as I slipped off his lap and laid on the bed next to him.

His hand caressed my face as he leaned into capture my lips.

I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as his tongue swirled with mine.

He pulled me closer till our bodies were flush.

"Edward," I murmured as he pushed my underwear down my legs.

He pushed my legs apart and settled between them as he slid inside me.

We both moaned loudly as he filled me.

He moved inside me - making me feel wonderful.

"You feel so good, baby," he moaned out as he started to move faster.

I pressed my fingers into his back, pulling him in harder.

"You feel so good, too," I said as I clutched him to me.

He moved faster in me...thrusting harder.

His moves were getting faster and stronger - shaking our bed, and banging the headboard on the wall.

"Yes, Edward, fuck," I said as I thrusted up against him.

He moved faster, reaching for the headboard for leverage.

"Bella, I'm so close...are you?" he panted out.

"Yes," I moaned out.

He continued thrusting in and out as a fast pace as our headboard slammed against the wall.

"Fuck, baby.. yes, yes," he yelled as he thrusted deeper and I felt his body trembling above mine.

His fingers moved to my nipple, twisting it as my walls clamped onto him and I came hard.

"Edward," I cried out as I squirted around him.

"Yes Bella, fuck.. so good," he said as he stilled and emptied inside me.

He collapsed on top of me as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Always so good, baby," he whispered against my lips.

"Yes," I said as I held him close.

"Every time is always so good baby," he said.

"I love you, Edward. I'm sorry I was mad before."

"It's okay, baby, you were right I should have been in my office."

"I just hate being mad at you," I said as I shifted against him.

"I hate it too," he said.

"I like the making up part though," I said with a laugh.

"Very true - that is good," he said with a smile.

"I love your smile, Edward."

"Thank you, baby, I love yours too."

I yawned against him as I snuggled into his side.

"We can sleep, baby," he said as he kissed my forehead.

I snuggled against him - I will really miss him when he's gone.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I awoke to an empty bed.

"Edward?" I called out in the darkness.

I climbed out of bed and felt my way to the closet for a robe.

When I got to the hall I heard the soft sound of Edward's piano.

I loved listening to him play.

I walked to the door and opened it slowly, I didn't want to disturb him.

I slipped inside and sat on the couch behind him.

I listened to the beautiful melody he was weaving in awe.

I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes, the melody was so haunting.

He stopped playing as I stood up and walked behind him.

"That was beautiful, Edward. Is it new?" I asked putting my arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah, kind of fits my mood right now."

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking, baby."

"About what?" I asked pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"If I'm doing things right."

"You're doing things the way Aro would've done right?"

"I'm trying."

"I know you are, I think you are doing wonderful," I said as he pushed back from the piano and I sat in his lap.

"Really? I feel like a lost child."

"For a lost child, you are doing remarkably well. You handled that family that were trying to take over our territory, and you didn't even have to use violence. Can you imagine if Emmett was the boss?"

He laughed out loud and it was nice to see his beautiful smile.

"We would have a freaking bloodbath on our hands if Emmett was the boss."

"Yeah I know."

"I'm just worried about letting everyone down," he said as he laid his head on my chest.

"Baby, you're not letting anyone down."

"I just feel like I am or I will in the future."

"Not a chance, baby."

He pulled me close to him, "Thank you for always knowing what I need to hear."

"Anytime, my love."

I stood up and reached my hand out to him, "Come with me."

He took my hand and I led him back up the stairs to our bedroom.

I opened the door and led him inside, "Take your shorts off and lay on the bed," I said as I shut the door.

I watched as he took his shorts off and laid back on the bed.

He put his hands behind his back and laid there waiting for me.

I untied my robe and dropped it to the floor as I crawled up on the bed.

I straddled his legs as I moved up to his very rigid cock stood at attention.

I stroked his cock firmly.

"Bella, that feels so good."

I stroked harder, watching his eyes close in pleasure.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his tip as I kept stroking him.

I let his tip slip between my lips and sucked gently.

"Fuck Bella," he exclaimed as I sucked him in deeper.

I increase my pace, sucking him further into my mouth.

His fingers moved to my hair threading in gently.

He slowly guided me over his cock, as I could feel it getting harder in my mouth.

I continued pumping and sucking him harder.

"B..bella," he panted out as his hand tightened in my hair.

I hollowed my cheeks and took him in even further and he moaned in response.

I looked up at him through my lashes to see his eyes closed and his mouth open as he moaned and gripped the sheets as he twitched in my mouth.

He arched off the bed just slightly, pushing a little more of himself into my mouth.

"Fuck... fuck... Bella... yes," he murmured as he came hard down my throat.

I licked him clean as I released his cock, and looked up at him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, as I smiled at him.

"Fuck that was fantastic, baby."

"I'm glad I could make you feel good."

"Always baby."

"You always take such good care of me, Edward. I wanted to do something for you."

"You always take good care of me too."

I leaned up and kissed his lips as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body flush with his.

"I love you, baby," he said as he brushed his lips over mine.

"I love you."

"Happy Birthday, baby," he said as he moved his hands over my back.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"I think you will enjoy your party, its exactly the way you like it."

"I know I will."

"I can't wait to spoil you and mom is keeping the kids for us after your party," he said as he sucked the side of my neck.

"That's already an awesome surprise."

"She wants to watch them so that I can spoil you, my love."

"You always spoil me and I love it, even though sometimes you go overboard," I said as I pushed some hair off his forehead.

"I like going overboard," he said with a smile.

"Did you go overboard?" I asked as I propped my head up with my hands on his chest.

"I might have...just a bit."

"Edward, what did you do?" I asked.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise."

"You know how much I hate surprises."

"I think you'll like this."

"I probably will like it but I worry you went way overboard."

"Okay..."

"Trust me."

"I do," I said as I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"That's good," he said as his arms circle my waist.

"Let's rest a bit, before the kids wake up," I said softly as I snuggled into his chest.

"Sounds like a good plan.

"I love you," I said softly as I kissed over his heart.

"I love you, baby."

I drifted off to sleep happily in his arms.

When I wake up its to the sound of Bailey's voice.

"Hap Berfday ma-ma," she said.

I sit up to see her toddling into the room holding a card and a few purple flowers in her small hand.

"Hey Bailey, what do you have?" I asked.

"Pwetty fowers for ma-ma."

"Where's daddy?" I asked.

"Here we are," Edward said, walking into the room with Grayson.

"Hi my sweet boys, you were up before me," I said looking at Edward.

"Yeah, I heard these two munchkins get up - thought you could sleep in on your birthday."

"Thank you," I said softly as I lifted Bailey onto the bed.

"Open da card, ma-ma. It from me and gway."

I ripped open the card and read it with tears in my eyes.

Edward had signed their names but he had also inked each of their hands and put their little hand prints in the card.

"T.. this.. is so perfect. Thank you so much," I said through my tears.

"I'm glad you liked it. I have their gift for you right here," he said as he handed me a small box.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything, it's from the kids."

"Sure it is, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"It is, Bailey told me she wanted to get this for you."

"Is that so? Bailey, what did you want to get ma-ma?" I asked her.

"Pwetty ears," she said.

"Just open it."

"Fine, I'll open it," I said as I ripped off the paper and then opened the little box.

I opened the little package and gasped when I saw the earrings inside.

"Ed.. ward, these are beautiful, but too much."

"Bailey picked them out," he said with a smirk.

"Never too much baby."

"Ma-ma, lik-ee?" Bailey asked.

"Ma-ma loves them, Bailey."

She clapped her hands as Edward kissed my cheek.

"I'll give you my gift at the party," he said softly.

"Okay," I said as my stomach growled.

"I have breakfast waiting for us, baby," Edward said as he handed me my robe.

I slipped into it, picked up Bailey and followed him downstairs.

I couldn't wait to see what he made for breakfast.

Grayson babbled happily in Edward's arms and Bailey held tightly to my hand as we went down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see the table set, complete with purple balloons and chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, fruit and juice all set up for me.

"Happy Birthday, love," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," I said.

He pulled out my chair and motioned for me to sit down.

"This all looks wonderful," I said.

"I hope they taste wonderful."

"I'm sure it will."

We put the kids in their seats and Edward served me breakfast.

"This is wonderful," I told him, taking a big bite of pancake.

His smile lit up his whole face, "I'm so glad, you know I'm a terrible cook."

We ate quietly as we held hands and watched the kids eat.

Bailey was a sticky mess by the time she was done with the pancake.

"Yum yum da-da," Bailey said.

She had powdered sugar and syrup everywhere, but her smile said she was happy.

"Looks like someone is going to need a bath," I said looking at Bailey.

"Yeah I think so," Edward said with a laugh.

Once we were finished, Edward took all the dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher.

"Are there a lot of people coming tonight?" I asked.

"No baby, just family."

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

"I know you wouldn't want a crowd of strangers."

"You know me so well," I told him.

"How does it feel to be twenty-one?" he asked.

"The same - I don't really feel much different."

"You look beautiful this morning."

"You're biased."

"I'm not. You do look beautiful."

"You'd say that if I didn't look good," I said.

We laughed as we gathered the kids up and took them upstairs to get ready for the day.

We all dressed casually since it was just going to be a family day.

"What would you like to do, baby? We can do anything you'd like," he said softly.

"Can we go swimming?" I asked.

"Sure, baby."

I smiled up at him as he got out Bailey's swim suit and found a pair of swim diapers for Grayson, not that he really needs them.

Edward and I changed into ours quickly and I threw a sundress over mine.

I carried Grayson as Edward lifted Bailey in his arms.

"You ready to go swimming, Bailey girl?" he asked.

"Yeah sim fun."

We both laughed as she giggled.

Once at the pool, Edward put her floaties on and helped me put Grayson in him floating baby seat that Alice found for him.

Bailey splashed and laughed, she was having a ball.

Grayson giggled as he kicked his feet in the water.

It was nice to just relax with my family.

Edward swam around us and tried to grab my feet as I held onto Grayson.

I enjoyed watching Edward splash and laugh with our kids.

I wanted our lives to stay peaceful like this, but I don't think it will.

I determined not to think about it and enjoy today.

"Ma - ma spash," Bailey squealed as she splashed me.

Edward laughed loudly from next to me as I turned and splashed him.

"Who's laughing now, mister," I said as with a smile.

Edward grabbed me around the waist, "Should I toss her, Bailey?"

"Ma-ma, toss," she said with a squeal.

"No," I screamed kicking and giggling as Edward heaved me up and tossed me in the water.

"I can't believe you actually did that," I said as I reemerged.

"Bailey told me too," he said with a smirk.

"You always listen to babies less than two years old."

"Yes, of course. Especially if she's my daughter."

"You are such sucker."

"Yeah, that may be," he said as he reached for me and pulling me to his chest. "Are you really mad at me?"

"No, not at all," I told him with a smile.

He leaned in and captured my lips in his as Bailey clapped and splashed her hands in the water.

We both laughed as we separated.

"Ba-ee hungee."

"I'm making lunch, baby. It's your birthday and I'm waiting on you," he said as he lifted Grayson from his seat.

"Edward, I can help."

"No need, baby, I got this."

"But.. I .."

"No buts, Bella. I intend to spoil you every minute of today."

"Fine, can I get the kids dressed while you make lunch?"

"I suppose I'll let you do that."

"Good. Is there anything particular you want me to wear for the party tonight."

"Nope, whatever you like, baby."

"Okay," I said as we walked inside and I took Grayson from him and held Bailey's hand and walked towards the stairs.

I took the kids upstairs and got them dressed and then I got myself dressed as they played on the bed.

I chose a pair of black pants and a dark blue top with black sequins down the middle.

I hope Edward will like what I picked.

"Ma-ma pwetty," Bailey said.

"Thanks, sweet girl. Are we ready to see what daddy made for lunch?"

"Hungee," she said, rubbing her little tummy.

I picked up Grayson and took her little hand in mine as we left the bed and walked down the stairs.

The food smelled good as we came down stairs.

Edward was just setting our plates down when we walked in.

"Hey love, you look beautiful," he said as he came and picked up Bailey and put her in her seat.

"Is it okay?" I asked as I put Grayson in his high chair next to Bailey.

"You look perfect."

"Thank you. It smells great in here," I said softly.

Edward had made grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and soup.

"I hope that they taste good," he said as he sat next to me.

"I'm sure they will be perfect. Thank you for making this day special."

"It's not over yet, love."

"What have you got up your sleeve?"

"Many surprises, my love," he said with a wink.

"Mmm... yum-yum, da-da," Bailey said with a giggle.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at my family, I felt so loved and so happy.

Even though Edward would be leaving tomorrow for a few days, I knew that everything would be fine.

We ate quietly and every so often Bailey would giggle or say little things that would make us laugh.

I pushed my plate away when I was finished, "Thank you for making lunch, you really didn't have to. I could've helped."

"I wanted to do it, baby. I love spoiling you. You cook for us all the time, not to mention you take awesome care of us and if I can do this for you I will. You deserve to be taken care of too," he said softly as he put his hand on my cheek.

"It's just hard for me, I'm used to taking care of everyone."

"I know, baby and you do a great job."

"Will you let me help you clean up?" I asked.

"I guess I can let you help me with that, even though I'd rather you didn't."

I just laughed but I really appreciate everything he did.

I got up and took our plates to the sink and started to wash them off as he cleaned up Bailey and Grayson.

We finished up and then we picked up the kids and took them into the living room.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked Edward.

"Not sure, is there something you want to do?"

"No, I just thought you'd have an idea."

"I didn't plan every minute since its your birthday - I didn't want you to feel you had no choices."

"We can just cuddle on the couch, while the kids nap or play."

"Sounds perfect baby."

I took Grayson and he took Bailey up to their rooms and get them settled for their naps.

They seemed to be tired from swimming this morning, they went right to sleep.

"Hopefully they won't be too rambunctious for mom and dad tonight," I said quietly as we left Bailey's room.

"They shouldn't be, our children are angels just like their ma-ma," he said as he lifted me up in his arms and heading towards our bedroom.

"Edward," I squealed. "I thought we were going to cuddle on the couch."

"Nope, new plan. I'm going to make you scream my name instead as I pleasure you with my tongue."

He laid me on the bed gently as he removed my shirt and pants, and I laid there in my dark blue bra and matching underwear.

"Damn baby, you look all gorgeous laying there."

He ran his hands up along my legs, up to my hips as he pulled down my tiny underwear.

"Mmm... Baby, so wet for me."

"Always for you," I said as I propped myself up on my elbows, looking down at him.

He smiled a wicked smile as he looked up at me.

He leaned in and swiped his tongue over my slick folds.

He hummed against me, "You taste so good, baby."

I couldn't do nothing but moan as his tongue flicked over my clit.

I could feel him smile against me as he sucked my clit between his lips.

It felt so good.

"Mmmm... yes... Edward."

I let my fingers slip down into his hair to let him know I wanted more.

He slipped two fingers inside me as he continued to lap at my clit.

I arched against his hand as he pumped faster into me.

"Ooohh.. yeah.. that's it," I murmured as he curled his fingers inside me.

He pumped faster and sucked me harder.

"Yes Edward, oh fuck yes."

I arched off the bed as I came on and around him.

He slowly pulled his fingers from me and sat up on his knees as he sucked his fingers clean.

I looked up at him with a smile.

"That was amazing, Edward."

"I love making you feel good, baby," Edward said, scooting up next to me.

I tried to move my hand down to his pants, but he stopped me.

"Not today, love. It's all about you," he said as he kissed my forehead. "Besides we have to get up because mom will be here with the food for the party."

"Alright, maybe later?" I said with a smile.

He nodded as he helped me up and then I put my pants back on and went to fix my hair.

"Don't forget to wear Bailey and Grayson's present," he said with a smirk.

"Of course," I said putting them on.

"They look beautiful on you."

"Thank you, Edward, I really do love them."

We could hear Grayson babbling in his room as Bailey called for her daddy.

"I guess they are awake," I said as we walked toward the door.

"I'll pack Bailey's overnight bag," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Okay, I'll get Grayson's ready," I said as I walked towards his room.

It didn't take either of us long to get the kids stuff ready.

They didn't need much for overnight at Grandma's.

I really just wanted this party over, even though he said it was just family, I still hated being the center of attention.

We heard the doorbell and I knew it was Esme.

She came in followed by Seth and Rosalie.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," they said as they came in with bags, and food.

"Thank you, can I help with anything?" I asked.

"No, no, dear, we got it," Esme said.

I huffed as I sat back down on the couch and pouted.

I hated that no one would let me help with anything.

I could hear Esme directing everyone in what they were supposed to do.

Even Edward was helping, so I just picked up my a book and thumbed through it.

Bailey and Grayson were on their play mat playing with toys.

I didn't like sitting here while everyone else was working so hard.

I hoped this party would get over fast, I hated them.

The doorbell rang and I got up to get it before anyone else could.

I opened the door to see Jasper, Alice and Carlie standing there.

I haven't seen Alice since Aro's party.

I just stood there - I wasn't sure what to say.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Alice said softly with a smile.

"Ummm, thank you," I told her, finally finding my voice.

She stepped forward and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said to you and to Edward. I'm sorry for ruining the friendship that we had," she said softly.

I hugged her back," I'm afraid to forgive you, so easily. But I'm so glad you got help."

"I didn't want to at first. I was a horrible patient, but being in solitary confinement gave me a lot of time to see how bad I was. The day and night of Aro's party was the worst. Then the guilt I felt over his death, I knew I had to admit I had a problem. I know I shouldn't expect you to forgive me, I was horrible," she said as Edward and Esme walked into the living room.

"I do forgive you," I said as I hugged her tighter.

"Hi, Alice, glad you decided to come," Edward said, not sounding surprised to see her.

"You knew?" I asked as I pulled away from Alice.

"Yeh, surprise, baby."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," I said.

"That was my idea," Alice said. "I wanted it to be a surprise so that you wouldn't dread seeing me. I really am better Bella. I didn't want to come home until I was sure I was better. I never wanted to hurt my family again. I've talked with Edward a lot about what I said and how I was acting and I knew I hurt you and him a lot."

"I know, Alice. I forgive you."

"You're so forgiving, Bella. Way more than you should be, I was a bitch with a capital B."

"You were sick."

"Yeah, I see that now," she said with a small smile as the doorbell rang and Edward went to get it.

I looked up to see Emmett coming in with a cake.

Why in the hell would they trust him with the cake?

"Awesome, you made it without eating it."

"I wouldn't do that to my lil sis. I didn't even lick it," he said with a smirk.

"Yo Alice, how you doin?" he said looking at her.

"I'm doing good," she said softly as we all went to sit down.

"We are just waiting on dad," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"When is dad getting here? I'm so hungry, just driving in my car with that cake has made me so fucking hungry," Emmett said as mom and Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Oww.. that fucking hurt," he said.

"No, no unca Em," Bailey said hitting Emmett in the calf.

I couldn't help but laugh at Bailey's little scrunched brow as she looked up at Emmett.

Emmett pouted as his niece looked at him.

"You don't let me have any fun, Bailey," he said, pretending to be mad.

"Em tan pay wif Ba-ee," she said tugging on Emmett's pants.

"I would love to play with you, Miss Bailey," he said as he took her hand.

"Be nice, Emmett and watch your language," Edward told him.

"I will - I'm not retarded."

We watched as Bailey took his hand and walked him to her play area and she sat down.

"What are we going to play?" he asked.

"Wes up," she said.

Bailey had him sit down as she pulled out her crown and her doll.

"Unca Em," she said as she handed him the crown.

Emmett took the crown and put it on his head.

"You pwisses," Bailey said to Emmett.

I couldn't resist taking their picture.

"Hey, no pictures," Emmett said grumpily.

"Too bad, already took some," I said with a laugh as the front door opened and Carlisle came in.

"Nice crown, son," Carlisle said with a laugh.

"Awesome dad's here, we can eat," Emmett said as he took the crown off and stood up.

"Hold up there you big oaf - birthday girl and Bailey get to go first," Edward said.

"So not fair, bro."

"It's her birthday, dork."

"Fine," he huffed as me and Bailey walking into the dining room followed by Edward.

Food was set out buffet style on the table - everything looked great.

I made mine and Bailey's plate as Edward made his.

Emmett was right on Edward's heels grumbling about how everyone was trying to starve him to death.

"Emmett, chill out there is plenty of food," I said as I walked passed him.

I walked over to the table where Rosalie was sitting with Bailey.

"Hey Rose, how are things?" I asked as I sat down.

"Pretty good - I think we're going to try again...for a baby."

"That's awesome, before or after Greece?"

"Maybe during," she said with a grin.

"That's awesome, Rose. Edward has started planning our trip."

"I'm so excited about going," she said.

"Me too, it will be so fun."

"He's planning on renting two villas," I told her.

"That's good," she said with a smirk.

Nothing else needed to be said.

Everyone ate and talked and then we moved back into the living room, as Edward announced that it was present time.

I was not as excited about this part of my birthday.

I opened each gift - nothing was really shocking - everyone gave a thoughtful and tasteful gift except Emmett...because he's Emmett.

Of course Edward went way beyond what was expected by giving me the matching necklace and ring to the earrings the kids gave me.

He fastened the necklace on me as I slid the ring on my finger.

"Simply beautiful," he said as he kissed my hand.

"Thank you, Edward, I love them."

"Wow love, I was expecting your wrath."

"I'll let it slide this time."

He leaned over and kissed me as Emmett snickered.

"Quiet you," Edward said.

"I think its cute," Alice said with a smile.

"Sure in a nauseating sort of way," Emmett said.

"We are the same way Emmy Bear, just not in front of everyone. Edward and Bella aren't afraid to show their affection for each other in front of people," Rose said.

"Whatever, don't call me Emmy Bear out in public. I have a rep to protect."

We all laughed at Emmett.

Mom and Alice went to get the cake, and everyone sang happy birthday to me.

I blew out the candles and then Alice cut the cake and everyone ate.

Bailey had her own small piece of cake and she made quite the mess with it.

After I was finished I picked up Bailey to clean her up so that she and Grayson could go with Grandma and Pop pop, as Bailey called him.

"You be a good girl, Bailey, okay?"

"Otay, ma-ma."

"That's my girl."

Edward and I kissed our kids as Esme and Carlisle gathered the kids.

"Thanks so much for this mom and dad."

"You're welcome, we know how important it is to have alone time as a couple. Plus we love having or grandkids over," Dad said.

"Just call us when you're ready for your kids back," dad said.

"Okay, I leave tomorrow for NYC with Emmett at one, so I'll come and get them about nine or so," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded as he picked up Grayson.

"Da-da, tiss pwease," Bailey said.

"Of course, baby girl," he told her as he picked her up and kissed her. "Daddy loves you. Be good for Pop pop and Grandma."

She nodded and leaned into Edward.

"She seems tired. You shouldn't have any problems with her," I said as I put my arm around Edward's waist.

He just laughed as Edward sat Bailey on her feet and she took Grandma's hand.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Esme said as they went out the door.

"Alone at last," Edward said as he scooped me up and carried me towards the stairs.

"Edward, put me down. I need to clean up."

"Nope, its already done. Alice cleaned up for us," he said as he nearly sprinted up the stairs.

He opened our bedroom door and kicked it shut as he strode towards the bed.

"Edward?"

"I want to show you how much I love you, plus I want to see you in nothing but your beautiful necklace as I make love to you."

He laid me gently back on the bed and stripped my clothes off.

He took off his shirt and pants as I looked up at him.

"You are so beautiful, love," he said.

"You make me feel that way."

He leaned in and kissed my lips, palming my bare breast.

"I knew this necklace would look stunning between your breasts."

He leaned down kissing first one nipple and then the other, his tongue peeking out to brush across each one.

His hand slid between my thighs and his fingers parted my folds.

"Always so wet for me, baby."

His kisses moved down my stomach and over my mound.

He used his fingers to spread my folds apart as he leaned in and licked from my entrance up to my clit and then back down again.

"Fuck," I moaned out.

"Edward," I said as I writhed against him. "Please, I need more."

He pushed two fingers inside me as he sucked my clit between his lips.

I loved the feel of his fingers deep inside me as he pulled them in and out as he curled them upward.

He licked faster and pushed his fingers in deeper.

I could feel my orgasm building as I moved against him and arched my back off the bed.

"Fuck yes, Edward." I called out as my walls clamped onto his fingers.

"That's it, love. Come all over my fingers," he said as he continued thrusting in and out of me.

I could feel myself squirting onto him.

"Yes, love, that's it," he said.

As my body calmed down, he slowly pulled his fingers from me and prompted slipped them into his mouth

He licked them clean and then leaned up to capture my lips in his.

Our tongues slid against each others as I moaned at the taste of myself on him.

He moved his hands between us and guided himself inside me.

He filled me completely.

"Oh fuck, yes Edward," I moaned out.

He moved slowly in and out me as he gripped my hands in his.

"Mmm.. yeah fuck... you feel so good around me," he said.

"So do you," I moaned out.

He pumped in and out, filling me further with each thrust.

"Fuck, Edward! Harder! Please harder," I moaned out.

"Anything you wish, baby," he said as he pushed my legs up by my chest and the gripped behind my knees as he thrusted in harder.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!"

He continued thrusting harder into me and I could feel him hitting deeper inside me.

"You're so fucking tight this way, baby, I'm so close."

"I... I'm so close, too."

He moved his hands up to the headboard and thrusted into me relentlessly.

"Mmm.. yeah, Edward... fuck so good. I.. I'm so .. close."

I reached down between us and started rubbing my clit, driving over the edge till my walls clenched and I came hard around him.

"Fuck... yes.. yes, Edward," I screamed as I gripped onto his shoulders as he continued thrusting inside me.

"Fuck baby," he roared as I felt him tighten and spill inside me.

I wrapped my legs around his back as he collapsed on top of me, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Happy Birthday, love," he whispered against my lips.

"Thank you so much for making this birthday special."

"That's always my goal, love."

"I love you," I said with a yawn.

"I love you, my love."

"I hate that you have to leave tomorrow, but I know that you will be safe and that you will come home to me."

"I will always come home to you, love.

I nodded as he turned us to our sides and he snuggled in behind me.

"Let's get some sleep, love," he said kissing my lips as we snuggled into each other.

"Okay, I love you Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

I felt my eyes get heavy as I drifted off to sleep wrapped in my love's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

I woke up next to my beautiful wife, who was still asleep.

I got up quietly and went to the bathroom and took care of business.

When I came back out, she was still asleep as I left the bedroom and went to grab us some breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and toasted some bagels, cut up some fruit and grabbed two yogurts from the fridge as I waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

I already packed a bag for New York so we just had to pick up the kids at my parents and then head to the airport at one.

I could hear Bella coming downstairs as I poured her coffee.

"Morning, my love."

"Wow, you have breakfast ready already - thank you."

"You're welcome. I wanted to let you sleep a bit longer."

"I appreciated it," she said.

I led her to a chair and helped her sit as I placed her food in front of her along with her coffee.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she told me.

"I'm going to miss you and our kids too."

"You will be careful, right?" she asked.

"Of course, love."

"I'll try not to worry too much."

"I'll be back before you know it, baby."

"Yeah. I'm thinking about taking Bailey and Grayson to the library, if you think that will be okay."

"Of course, baby, why wouldn't it?"

"I just don't want to do anything without you knowing it," she said softly.

"It's fine baby, just make sure you take Seth.

"I will. What time do we have to get the kids?"

"Half an hour."

She smiled over at me.

We finished eating and then we went to get dressed.

"Did you pack?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did this morning."

"I could've helped you with that."

"I know but I won't be able to help you with the kids the next couple of days."

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you and when you come home I'll show you how much I missed you."

"I can't wait, baby."

I kissed her soft lips as I held her to me.

I knew things were going to change but I wasn't sure in what ways.

"Are we ready to go pick up our kids?" I asked as I kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, I do miss them."

I took her hand and we walked down the stairs.

I helped her with her jacket and then I helped her into the car.

I drove to my parents house quickly and I parked the car.

I got out and then ran around to her door and helped her out.

"Let's go and get our kids," I said as I took her hand.

We walked right in the door and my parents were playing on the floor with the children.

"Ma-ma, da-da," Bailey said when she saw us.

"Hey baby, girl," I said as I got down to her level.

"Da-da," she said as she hugged my neck.

"How were they?" Bella asked.

"Angels as always," mom said.

Bella smiled over at me, as Bailey ran to her.

"Ma-ma, up-ee."

Bella picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Son, can I speak with you a moment?" my father asked.

"Sure," I said as we walked towards his office.

Once in his office I sat on the couch, suddenly I felt like that teenager that got in trouble.

"I just want to make sure that you and Emmett are going to be safe," he said.

"Yeah dad, we will be safe. We have taken every precaution necessary and Santiago will be there as well as Felix."

"Okay, just don't let your brother talk you into anything stupid."

"I won't. You know I've always been the logical one, so I'll probably have to save his ass."

"I keep hoping some of your logic will rub on off on him."

"Nah, its not going to happen," I said with a laugh.

Dad laughed along with me.

We walked back out to the living room to see Bailey playing with her toys and Bella was holding Grayson.

Bella looked up at me with concerned eyes, I know she wants to know if everything is alright.

I smiled at her and asked if she was ready to go.

"Yep I'm ready."

"Thanks for watching them," Bella said softly.

"Anytime, sweetheart," mom said.

I picked up Bailey and grabbed their bags as Bella held Grayson in her arms.

"I'll see you when I get back," I told my parents.

"Be safe," they both said.

"What did dad say?" Bella asked once we were back in the car.

"He wanted to know if we were going to be safe."

"Oh," she said.

"He wanted to make sure that I don't let Emmett talk me into anything."

"You would never do anything stupid," she said.

"No, I wouldn't."

She smiled at me and I returned her smile.

"Am I taking you to the airport or is Emmett coming to our house?"

"Emmett is coming to the house."

"Okay," she said as she looked out the window.

"Do you want to stop for lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah that sounds nice."

"Do Wendy's or Taco Bell sound good?"

"Wendy's is good," she said.

I pulled into Wendy's and parked the car.

I got out and helped Bella out of the car as I got Bailey out as Bella took Grayson out of his seat.

We walked into the restaurant and I sat them at a table.

"What would you like, baby?" I asked.

"The taco salad and an iced tea," she said.

"What about Bailey?"

"Um.. the chicken nugget kids meal with chocolate milk and oranges."

"Okay, baby, I'll get the food and be right back."

I walked up to the counter and placed our order, as I waited I looked back over towards Bella.

She looked so beautiful sitting there with our children, listening to Bailey as she chattered happily.

I hated to leave them even for a few days.

Bella noticed me watching and smiled.

She was looked so amazing today, despite not getting a lot of sleep.

I made sure that her birthday was special, and I'm glad that seeing Alice went well.

I carried our food back to our table and sat next to Bella.

I gave Bailey her chicken nuggets after I cut them up for her and then I opened her milk for her.

"Yum, yum," she said

We both smiled at her and continued eating.

"How is your salad, love?" I asked as I squeezed her hand.

"Really good, thank you. How is yours?"

"My burger is really good, too."

We finished our lunch quickly, all of us hungry.

I gathered Bailey into my arms after I threw away our garbage as Bella picked up Grayson.

I drove home slower then normal - I wasn't looking forward to telling them all goodbye.

When we arrived home Emmett's car was already sitting in the driveway.

I wasn't ready for him to be here yet.

I got out of the car and helped Bella out and then I took Grayson out of his seat as she got Bailey from her seat.

Bailey grabbed Bella's hand and they walked towards the door.

As we passed Emmett, I gave him a look that said do not come in.

I wanted a private goodbye with my family, not interrupted by his stupid ass comments.

Emmett climbed back in the car - he got what I was trying to tell him.

Once inside I put Grayson on the playmat and Bailey sat on the couch.

I think she knew that I was getting ready to go.

I ran upstairs to grab my bag as Bella stood by the back windows.

"I really hate this part," I said as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Me too."

She turned in my arms and laid her head against my heart.

"I love you, be safe," she whispered.

"I love you too, baby. I'm always safe, besides I have so much to come home too. My sexy, beautiful wife, and two adorable kids. Nothing could keep me away."

"Make sure Emmett's mouth doesn't get you in any trouble, I'd hate to have to slap the shit out of him," she said as she pressed her lips to mine.

I reveled in the taste and feel of her tongue sliding against mine.

"Mmm...baby," I said as I pulled away. "I'd love to see you slap the shit out of Emmett. It would be such a turn on."

She couldn't contain the laugh that left her.

"Just be yourself and everything will go fine."

"True for me, but if Emmett is his normal self I may have to shoot his ass."

"Let's hope not, I'm sure Rose would miss his ass as much as I'd miss yours," she said as she pinched my ass and then kissed me again.

Bailey was laughing behind us.

"Crap," she said pulling away. "I forgot that she was so close to us."

"It's okay, love. I don't think she heard us," I said as I went to pick her up.

"What's funny, baby girl?" I asked her as I nuzzled her nose.

"Ma-,ma, pinchy you."

"Yeah she did, sweet girl. Be a good girl for mommy and help her with Grayson."

"Da-da... go gain?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"Yeah baby girl, daddy has to take a trip with Uncle Emmett."

"Otay," she said with an adorable pout.

"Ba-ee, get pwesent?"

"Of course, sweet girl," I said kissing her cheek.

"Gway, pwesent too?"

"Yes, and one for Grayson too."

"Ma-ma too?" she asked.

She was so much like Bella in the way she cared about everyone.

"Of course, I would never forget ma-ma."

She smiled as she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Wuv you, da-da."

"I love you, my Bailey girl."

I sat her down, and then I picked up Grayson and held him close.

"Be good for ma-ma, Grayson. I love you so much," I said kissing his cheek.

He just giggled and slobbered on me.

I sat him back down with Bailey as I turned to Bella, who was fighting back tears.

I opened my arms to her and she ran into them.

"It's okay, love. I'll be back before you know it."

She sniffled against me and I knew she was fighting for control.

I felt her fingers twining into my hair.

"I know you'll be fine. I'm o..kay," she said looking up at me with a small smile.

I leaned in and captured her lips in mine as I pushed my tongue passed her lips.

I savored her taste as I held her body close to mine.

"I love you so fucking much," I said breathlessly as I pulled my lips from hers.

"I love you more than I can say, Edward. Hurry back to me."

"I will, baby," I said as I let her go and picked up my bag. "I'll call you when we get there."

"Okay," she whispered.

I walked towards the door and stepped outside.

I turned around and looked at her, and smiled.

"Be safe," she whispered.

"Always, love," I said as I walked towards the car.

"Yo B," Emmett yelled.

I hated leaving her and the kids, but it was part of the job.

Emmett got in and started the car.

"It's not forever, Edward," he said.

"I know," I said shortly - he just doesn't get it.

Emmett jabbered on the way to the airport, but I really wasn't paying any attention as I thought about my wife at home.

I could almost see her pulling Bailey into her arms and hugging her tight as she let a few tears fall.

We made it to the airport and checked in, and then got settled on the plane.

Emmett was still talking as we got settled in our seats - I wondered if he would ever shut up.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah man...I hear ya."

"You're a shitty liar dude."

"I'm sorry, my mind is just elsewhere."

"It's okay. I'm going to miss Rosie too. We have started to try again for a baby," he said with a smile. "I want what you have."

"You'll have it bro," I told him.

"I hope so. I want to see Rosie as happy as Bella is when she's holding her kids. Are you and B planning to have any more kids?" he asked.

"I think we will - we both want more."

"Are you trying?" he asked.

"Not yet - I think we'll try next year."

"I'm sure, you won't have to try hard, you seem to have super sperm."

"Dude - some things just shouldn't be said between guys and that is one of them."

He barked out a laugh and I couldn't help but laugh too.

The rest of the flight was pretty quiet - Emmett finally dozed for a while and the silence was a welcome relief.

I thought about the meeting the Marks family, they were another low level mafia family, they had the potential to pose a threat especially if they merged with the Volturi family, but I figured it would be best to contact them first and offer them a deal before Caius got to them.

I would still have to reign Emmett in, since he is a little gung ho on things, and leans towards violence rather than logic.

Once we landed Felix went to get our car while Santiago accompanied us to baggage claim.

I was anxious to get to the hotel so that I could call Bella.

I know I could call her from the car, but I'd rather just call her once I'm settled in my room.

"What are you rushing for bro?" Emmett said from several steps behind me.

"I just want to get settled in the hotel and call Bella."

"Can we go out to a club? Edward we are in freaking New York City. Let's go out and get a few drinks, cut loose a bit, bro."

"I don't want to hit a club, if you want to hit a club go right ahead."

"Bro, come on.. You are twenty-five, cut loose some," he said as he punched my shoulder as we got to the car.

"Not interested Emmett, this isn't fucking spring break - it's business."

"When the fuck did you turn into a stick in the mud?"

Emmett huffed as he got in the car.

"When I grew the fuck up, you should try it."

"Whatever! I'm going out, you can sit in your hotel room and call your wife and then go to bed as if you are seventy. I'm going to live life, its NYC bro."

I turned around and stared at him, "I run this family, it's a responsibility. I have facts to run, and things to look into before this meeting. If you would grow up and check into life, you would see what's going on around you."

"Still going out, boss. If there's nothing you need from me," he said as he stared at me.

"Nope, go feel free to act like the child you are, but if you get in any fight or get arrested I'm leaving your ass in jail - maybe it will wake your ass up."

"Whatever," he said as we pulled up to The Plaza and Santiago opened the door as I got out and followed behind him.

Emmett never ceases to infuriate me.

Why didn't I have Jasper come with me?

Right, Alice just got home.

Once we checked in I went up to my suite, I had the Penthouse and Emmett had the Penthouse on the other side of me.

Santiago was staying with me and Felix unfortunately was staying with Emmett.

I soon as I was in my room I threw my suitcase on the bed and threw myself on the bed too - I was feeling mentally exhausted.

I put my hands over my eyes and groaned.

I have to be the biggest idiot on the planet, why do I bring Emmett with me to these things? He's really no help.

I reached for my phone so that I could call Bella.

It rang several times before she picked up.

"Hey baby," I said.

_"Hi Edward, are things okay? You sound kind of off."_

"Emmett's just pissing off."

_"What did he do?"_ she asked.

"Just being his normal idiot self - he wants to go clubbing like a child."

_"So he got angry that you didn't want to go and then you argued."_

"Yeah that pretty much nailed it."

_"Don't stress about it, you have stuff to do for the meeting. Just ignore him and let him do whatever he needs to do."_

"That's the plan - still annoying as hell."

_"I wish I was there with you, I'd know how to make the stress go away."_

"I know you would, baby."

"_Bailey was looking for you as we ate dinner,"_ she said.

"Tell her daddy misses her."

"_I will. What are you doing now?"_

"Getting ready to go over reports and numbers. You?"

_"Just took the kids out of their bath."_

"Are they all snuggled in their beds?" I asked.

_"No, actually they are snuggled in our bed at the moment."_

"Aww...baby, I wish I was snuggled with you guys."

_"We do too."_

"_Da-da, homee.., Ba-ee want da-da," _Bailey whined.

"I miss you too, Bailey."

_"Wuv you, da-da,"_ she said.

"I love you, baby."

_"She drifted off to sleep with a smile,"_ Bella said. _"I think I am going to go to the library tomorrow_."

"Okay, baby, sounds great, just make sure you take Seth with you."

_"I will. Do you have a lot of meetings tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, probably all day - Emmett better not be hung over."

_"I hope not. He will no help to you at all then, not that he is helping you much now," _she said.

"I seriously think Bailey might have been more help."

"_Yeah, maybe."_

We both laughed and it felt nice.

"I wish I was home with you," I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"_I wish you were too."_

"A few days and I'll be home."

_"I know. I love you, Edward. You should get some sleep, and I'll call you tomorrow night."_

"I love you baby, be safe."

_"You too,"_ she said softly as she hung up.

I laid back on the bed and groaned.

I hated going to these meetings, Emmett wouldn't be a help to me tomorrow.

Basically he'll be a hindrance to me, with his guns blazing attitude.

I want to handle things peacefully and make allies, not enemies.

Maybe I should just order him to stay in his room.

I could just take Santiago and Felix with me and leave Emmett here.

I guess it will depend on his attitude and if he's hung over.

I stretched my hands over my head and snuggled into the pillows and turned the light off.

I wish Bella was here, she was my rock and my peaceful place.

I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up in the morning my first thought was of Bella and how much I missed her beside me.

I didn't sleep as well as I do in my bed, with my wife wrapped around me.

I called down for some breakfast as I called down to Emmett's room.

"Hello," Felix said as he answered the phone.

"Where's my idiot brother?" I asked.

"Boss, he's passed still."

"Fuck - stupid moron, I knew this would happen."

"Sorry, boss. I tried to curb him, but he was just out of control."

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration, "Did he do anything to embarrass the family?"

"No, not really. Just his normal loudness, but he did spout off about being part of the west coast mafia"

At this point I'm debating just sending him home.

"Did anyone listen to him?"

Fuck. Is he stupid or what?

"No, most people were so drunk. So it's okay."

"Fine - when stupid ass gets up send him to me - if he's not up before the meeting take him to the airport and put him on a plane."

"Yes, boss. I'm sorry I couldn't control the situation," Felix said.

"Not your fault Emmett is a child."

I hung up the phone and went to take a quick shower.

I finished quickly and then I got dressed as I heard Santiago talking to someone, I guess breakfast was here.

As I entered the living the room, I saw that Santiago had my breakfast set up on the table as he had my notes for the meeting next to my coffee.

"Thank you," I said as I sat down.

"You're welcome, boss. Mrs. Cullen told me how you liked things set up."

"That sounds like her," I said with a smile.

Even apart Bella made sure that I was well taken care of, she was amazing.

"You and Felix may be going to the meeting with me. Emmett may be going home early."

"Yes boss," was all he said - I'm sure he can tell how pissed and disgusted I am.

I'm not opposed to going out and having a few drinks, but when you have a job to do, that should be your first priority.

I failed to see how I get that and he doesn't but he's always been a fucking clown.

My nerves were on edge as I tried to finish my breakfast.

I hated that I was contemplating sending my brother home, I looked at my watch and seen that I had ten minutes before I had to leave for the meeting and no Emmett yet.

I got up from the table and went to grab my suit coat and my gun along with my briefcase.

"Call the driver and have Emmett taken to the airport," I told Santiago and then we'll leave for the meeting."

"Yes, boss."

I went into the bedroom and grabbed my stuff.

I sent a text to Bella telling her that I'm sending Emmett home and that I'd explain what happened later.

Felix was standing with Santiago when I came back into the room.

"Emmett's on his way to the airport, sir," Felix said.

"Did he say anything?"

"He was super pissed, sir. He said that you are letting the power go to your head and that if you get a cap in your ass its your own damn fault. He said he's going to go tell Bella that you are a spoiled, pissy ass bitch," Felix said as he shook his head.

"Call Seth and direct him that he is not to let Emmett in my house - he's not dragging Bella into this mess. As a matter of fact have him taken to my parents house, mom was always good with making him see sense - if he wants to be a child then I will send him home to his mommy."

"Yes sir," Felix said.

I'm seriously rethinking the vacation to the Greek Isles, if he continues to act like a shit, I will take Bella on vacation without him, but I'd send Rose on her own vacation without the ass.

Once in the car, I felt a bit uneasy about the meeting, but I passed it off as just tiredness and the stuff with Emmett.

I was confident in what I had to say and if they wouldn't listen, then I'd deal with it my way.

We arrived at the hotel where the meeting will be held -I insisted on a public conference room to minimize the possibility of violence.

Santiago walked in front of me on our way in, Felix behind as we strode into the conference room.

When we walk in Mr. Marks is already seated at the conference table - his son on one side a bodyguard on the other.

When I settled at the table Mr. Marks cleared his throat to speak.

"Welcome to New York, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you, Mr. Marks," I said.

"I was under the impression your brother would be joining us?" he asked.

"He had to return home unexpectedly," I informed him.

"That is unfortunate," he said as he motioned to his son.

"I assure you this will have no effect on our meeting today."

Mr. Marks nodded at me and I continued.

"I called for this meeting in the hopes of peaceful resolution. I understand you are looking to expand your holdings, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Your power in this city is limited - how is it that you can be looking at expansion?"

"You are not the only one with friends, Mr. Cullen."

Mr. Marks read through it quickly, looking slightly upset.

"Numbers don't lie, Mr. Marks, I could easily squash you by force, but I would rather you come to me as a willing ally."

"What would I get in return, Mr. Cullen?"

"The support of a very powerful friend and an expansion of territory on this side of the country. I have a friend who is getting old and has no heir...your family could be that heir...for your loyalty."

Mr. Marks and his son start whispering to each other.

"Mr. Cullen, your plan intrigues me. How can you be sure that my family would be welcomed by your friend?"

"He would like his territory to go to a local family."

"What will be the cost to my family to be loyal to you?" the son asked.

"Absolutely no dealings with the Volturi Family."

"And if we do have dealings with them?" his son asked.

I flipped some pictures at him across the table from the last time a family had given us their word and broke it. My uncle had been ruthless and I wouldn't hesitate to follow in his footsteps.

"Mr. Cullen, after conferring with my son and viewing your families handiwork, we have decided to swear our loyalty to the Cullen family," Mr. Marks said.

"Excellent," I said reaching across the table and clasping his hand. "I will hold you to it."

"Would you like to go to dinner with us tomorrow evening?" Mr. Marks asked.

"Thank you, we gladly accept your kind offer."

"Good, we look forward to talking more with you, Mr. Cullen. I will have my son text you where we will be dining."

I nodded and stood up with Santiago and Felix flanking me.

We left the room and once in the hall I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That went well, don't you think?" I asked as we entered the parking garage.

"Yes sir," Santiago said and Felix nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys want to do a bit of shopping with me? I promised Bailey a present, and then we can grab some food."

"Whatever you want boss."

"Okay, drive to the nearest shopping plaza closest to Tiffany's. I'll need to get Bella something too.

"Yes sir."

I got in the car and sent a text to Bella that the meeting went fine and that I was going to do a bit of shopping.

Her response was immediate.

_"I'm glad things went good. Shopping fun. Love you. B"_

Santiago pulled up to Tiffany's first and we got out.

I don't think it would be hard to find Bella something, most women were easy to buy for.

Again Santiago walked in ahead of me and Felix behind me.

I had several sales reps immediate attention - I think my wealth and power were obvious.

"How many we help you, sir?" one sales rep followed after us.

"Purchasing for my wife - I don't need help, just be ready when I pick what I want." I was in no mood for simpering commission chasers.

I looked through the cases - seeing many magnificent pieces, including a stunning three million dollar sapphire necklace I would have loved to get Bella but she would freaking kill me if I did.

I found a delicate silver bracelet and a onyx necklace that I'm sure she would love.

I motioned for the sales rep and told him the items I wanted to purchase.

I opted against the sapphire necklace, I kind of liked my balls where they were.

"May I suggest the matching earrings to go along with the necklace, sir?" he said.

"No, thank you," I said as I looked over at Santiago.

I paid for my purchases and we walked out of there and into the toy store.

We walked around FAO Schwarz and I found this cute monkey with a blanket for Grayson and a pink doll for Bailey.

I made my way to the register to pay and then we were on our way to eat.

We went back the car and Santiago drove us back to the hotel, and we went into the Oak Room for dinner.

Once we were seated, we looked over the menu and I told Felix and Santiago to get whatever they wanted.

I was going to get the Tuna Melt with a side of fries.

Santiago went with the spaghetti and Felix went with the Reuben sandwich.

We talked about various things as we ate and then we went up to our floor.

I went into my suite and waited for Bella to call.

I got into my sweats and sat on the bed as my phone started to ring.

"Hello."

_"How was your meeting?"_ she asked.

"It went well," I said.

_"They agreed with you?" _

"Yes, after I showed them the file I had and my conditions. It went very well. Did Emmett get home already?"

_"I guess - last I heard he was still at mom's. I heard she's raking him over the coals."_

"That's good, she'll straighten him out. How was your day?"

"_It went well. I took the kids to the library and this woman invited me to a Mommy and me group, that meets at the library every other Thursday. She seemed really nice and friendly," _she said.

"That's great baby."

_"Her name is Victoria and she seemed really nice. She was there with her son, who is about the same age as Bailey. I don't know if I'll go or not."_

"You should go, baby, might be nice for you to have some activities."

_"I'm not great with people. I'm usually leery of people, but if you think it's a good idea I guess I can try it,"_ she said quietly.

"I know baby, but I want you to have friends."

_"Okay, I think she said the next meeting is next week."_

"I'm not trying to pressure you baby but I want to do things and have fun."

_"I know. When will you be home?"_

"Day after tomorrow."

_"Did you already buy the kids a present?" _she asked.

"Of course."

_"They will like that."_

"I even bought their mommy something," I said with a smirk.

I'm still thinking about the three million dollar necklace.

_"Edward," _she reprimanded.

"What love? You should be happy that I didn't get the three million dollar sapphire necklace I saw. I'm still thinking about it," I said with a laugh.

_"Don't you dare, mister."_

"You would look so sexy with that on and nothing else. I think I'll have to get it for you."

_"No way_," she yelled into the phone.

"I'm just teasing, love. But I did buy you something."

_"It better not be anywhere close to even one million," _she said.

"It's not, love. Maybe a couple hundred," I said with a laugh.

_"I suppose that's okay - still not necessary though."_

"Always necessary to spoil the woman I love."

She just giggled.

"I love hearing you giggle. How are the kids?"

"_They're good - they miss their daddy."_

"I miss them too. Does their mommy miss me?"

"_Always."_

"Good, to know. I'll be home soon and I plan on making it up to you."

_"I like the sound of that."_

"I'm glad. Any plans for tomorrow?" I asked.

"_I'm having lunch with Alice and then we're taking the kids to the park."_

"That sounds good. I'm having dinner with Mr. Marks and his son and then I'll be flying home to be with my beautiful family."

_"I can't wait - I really miss you."_

"I miss you too. Are you going to call Victoria?" I asked.

"_Maybe."_

"Okay, love. I won't pressure you, but I do think its a good idea."

_"Okay_," she said.

"I guess I better let you go, its getting late here. I love you so much, Bella. Kiss the kids for me."

"_We all love you and miss you terribly."_

_"I'll call you tomorrow, love."_

"Okay, sleep well."

"_You too."_

After we hung up, I got comfortable in the bed, well as comfortable as I could without Bella next to me.

I couldn't get comfortable no matter what I did.

I was worried about Bella, and her being afraid to meet other people.

I wanted her to have friends outside of the family, but I do understand her being leery of people.

I just want what's best for her, whatever will make her happy.

I could have this Victoria checked out if that made her feel better.

I'll ask her if she wants me to do that next time I talk to her.

I could feel myself getting tired as my eyes slipped closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I hated waking up alone, I couldn't wait for Edward to get home.

Everything seemed cold and empty without him.

I got up and took a quick shower after I checked on the kids, they were sleeping soundly.

Everything I do made me think of him and I missed him terribly.

I know he will only be gone two days, but I miss him when he's not here.

After my shower, I got dressed and went into Bailey's room and she was awake.

"Ma-ma, up-ee. Pwease," she cooed.

"Come here big girl," I said lifting her into my arms.

She snuggled into my chest, both of my kids were snuggle bunnies.

"Da-da?"

"Da-da is still gone sweetie."

"Ba-ee miss Da-da."

"I know honey, I do too."

She nodded and laid her head on my chest as we went into Grayson's room.

I sat her in the chair as I walked over to his crib.

"Hey sweet boy," I said as I looked down at him.

He gurgled and waved his arms.

He smiled as I picked him up and carried him to the changing table.

He looked so much like Edward.

"Gway, Gway up-ee, too," Bailey said as she toddled over to me.

"Yep, Grayson is up too."

"Ba-ee hungree."

"Let's get some breakfast then," I told her as I picked up Grayson and took Bailey by the hand.

"I have nana's and otameal."

"Of course sweetie."

Grayson has started to eat cereal too, but he didn't it like it too much.

I handed Bailey her sippy cup with juice and her nanas as I made her oatmeal.

"Hello."

_"Morning, Bella."_

"Hey Alice, what are you calling for so early?" I asked.

_"I'm just calling to make sure we are still going to lunch and the park."_

"Yeah, we are. It'll be fun."

_"You sound down. Is everything okay?_" she asked.

"I just miss Edward,"

_"I'm sure he misses you too."_

"Yeah, I just wish he didn't have to travel."

_"He won't have to do as much now, but some,"_ she said.

"I know - I just wish he didn't have to."

_"We'll go out and have fun. It will make the time go faster. How was the library?"_

"Cool," I told her.

_"They have some cool groups there, for like Mommies and their kids. Well at least their website says so, I never was much for libraries,_" she said and we both laughed.

"Yeah I met a lady there speaking for the group, she invited me to attend."

_"Are you going to?"_

"I'm not sure. I talked to Edward and he thought it would be a good thing."

_"He's right, you could use some more friends."_

"I guess there's no harm in trying it out," I said with a sigh.

_"You never know, you might have fun."_

"Yeah, I guess as long as there's no shopping involved."

_"That would be your kind of mommy and me group."_

"It would, Alice. I better go and get the kids cleaned up from breakfast. I'll see you soon."

_"Okay, see ya later, Bella."_

"Bye."

"Ma-ma, I ated it all," Bailey said lifting up her now empty bowl.

"Good job, Bailey."

After I was done, I got them up from their seats and went to clean them up so that we'd be ready when Alice got here.

Grayson by far was the easier of the two to clean up.

He just laid there and let you clean him up, Bailey on the other hand was all over the place.

She liked to try to help, but ended up making more of a mess than helping.

Once I had them dressed, I took them into my room and got myself ready.

Bailey always loved watching me get dressed.

"Ma-ma, pwetty," Bailey said as I brushed out my hair. "Ba-ee, pwetty too?"

She wrinkled her brow as she looked up at me.

"Bailey is very pretty," I told her, kissing her nose.

"Gway-gway, pwetty?" she asked.

"No, Grayson is handsome, like daddy."

She smiled up at me as I brushed her hair and put it into a little ponytail.

"Maybe daddy will call later and you can talk to him."

"Yay," she squealed.

I took her hand and lifted Grayson into my arms as we went downstairs to wait for Alice and Carlie.

As we were waiting the phone rang, I went to get it after sitting Graying in his bouncy seat.

"Hello."

_"Hi Bella, its Victoria Hunter calling. We met yesterday."_

"Oh yes, hello."

_"I was calling to see if you were interested in coming to the Mommy and me group next week."_

"Umm, sure, I'll give it a try."

_"Excellent, we look forward to having you there. Would you consider going out and having a drink with me?"_

She seems a little over anxious to be around me. Maybe she doesn't have any friends.

"Umm, no thank you, maybe another time."

_"Sure, just give me a call. I can go anytime," _she said.

"Okay, thank you."

I hung up the phone and waited for Alice.

Should I be concerned about her over zealousness to be around me?

I didn't have time to think on it as the doorbell rang, and I went to open it.

"Hey Bella," Alice said as she walked in.

"Hi."

"Are we ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep," I said as Seth walked in.

"Alice," he said.

You could tell there was no love lost between them.

I got the kids coats on as Seth stood by the door.

"Does he have to go?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Edward would be furious if we went alone."

"I know you're right. He doesn't like me very much."

"It doesn't matter, he'll do his job. Seth is very professional."

"Okay," she said as she picked up Carlie.

We went out and got into the SUV and Alice told him where we were going for lunch.

Seth drove quietly but quickly to the restaurant, as Alice chattered on and on.

He pulled into Chick-fil-a and parked the car.

He opened the door for us and we got out and got the kids out.

"I can stay here," he offered.

"No, its not necessary. You need to eat too," Alice said. "I promise I'm on my best behavior."

"Okay, fine."

We all walked in and placed our orders.

After we got our food we all sat down - Seth and Alice on opposite sides of the table.

It was hard to be in the middle of them, so I focused on Bailey and Grayson.

Alice was true to her word and behaved herself as we all ate quickly.

After we finished, we got back in the SUV and Seth drove to the park.

It was a quiet ride to the park, Bailey and Carlie we babbling to each other as I looked over at Grayson who was sleeping.

Once at the park we piled out with the kids and Seth stood next to the SUV - keeping an eye on things from there.

I liked having him there. I felt safe, and I knew that it would give Edward piece of mind knowing that he stayed with us at all times.

We sat on a bench as Bailey and Carlie played in the sandbox.

I took Grayson from his seat and bounced him on my knee.

"Are you and Edward planning on having anymore kids?" Alice asked.

"Not right away maybe next year."

"I'm not sure if me and Jasper are going to have anymore."

"Is it because of your depression issue?"

"Yeah."

"A house full of kids isn't for everyone."

"How many do you and Edward want?" she asked.

"At least a couple more."

"That's awesome."

"Most people probably think we're crazy."

"Not at all. You both make parenting look easy," she said.

"Thanks - I have my moments too where I feel like I'm screwing up."

"I don't see that, Bella. Both Bailey and Grayson look at you like you hung the moon."

"Well thank you, I try."

"You do awesome," she said as Carlie came toddling over with some leaves in her hand.

"For you," she said to Alice.

I watched as Bailey walked over to me and pulled on my pant leg.

"Ma-ma, Ba-ee sweepy," she said with a yawn.

"I guess its time to get home. I'm sorry it wasn't longer," I said.

"It's okay, it was nice to see you all."

"Alice, do you want to come back to the house and hang out?" I asked as I stood up.

"Sure that sounds great."

We walked back toward Seth who had the doors open for us.

We settled the kids in their seats and then got in.

"Where to Bella?" he asked.

"Home," I said.

"Yes ma'am."

As Seth drove home, my phone chimed and I pulled it out of my pocket.

_"Hey love, I miss you more than I can say. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Love you. -E."_

**"Miss you like crazy too. Counting the minutes till your home. Love you. ~B~**

"Is that Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"He must have said something really sweet, judging by your smile."

"He's always sweet."

"You guys are too freaking cute."

"Thanks Alice, I'm sure you and Jasper are this cute."

"We used to be, until I messed it all up," she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I made his life hell the last few months, and I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same anymore."

"You can work on that...get it back."

I decided that I was going to talk to Edward about inviting Alice and Jasper along on our vacation.

We could rent three villas, instead of two.

"I hope so, Bella," she said with a small smile as Seth pulled into the driveway.

Once the car stopped I carried Bailey in as Seth took Grayson's car seat and Alice followed with Carlie.

"I'll be right back," I said to Alice as I carried Bailey up to her room.

I laid her in her crib and turned on the baby monitor and then I walked slowly down the stairs.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked as I came into the living room.

"I'd love a glass of wine, but with my medication I can't have it. So I guess a cup of tea would be nice," she said with a smile.

"Okay, easy enough."

I set out two cups, some sugar and cream, and put some of the scones I bought on a plate.

Once the water heated up, I poured it in the cups and then carried the tray to the living room.

"I wasn't sure what you put in your tea, so I just brought the sugar and cream out here."

"Thanks, this is great."

I made my tea and sat back against the couch.

"Maybe you two should try going out on more dates," I said to her.

"Who would watch Carlie?" she asked.

"I could or mom, I'm sure Rosalie would too."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course, you're my sister and I love you."

"I'll talk to Jasper about it."

"Okay. I'll talk to Edward, maybe you and Jasper could come with us on our vacation to Greece. Em and Rose are going too."

"Really!? I've always wanted to go there."

"Cool. I'll talk to Edward about it."

"If he doesn't want me there, I'll understand."

"I'm sure he'll agree."

"I hope so. It would be nice to get away and have alone time with Jasper. Maybe it will be a good thing for our marriage."

"I promise I'll talk to him about it."

"I should go so I can get dinner ready. Thank you for letting me hang out with you today," she said as she stood up.

Things were a bit strained between us, but they will get better.

"Anytime," I told her.

It was quiet after she left, since both my children were asleep.

I laid down on the couch as the phone rang.

"Hello."

_"Hey baby, just wanted to call before I left for dinner with Mr. Marks and his son. How was your day?"_

"Pretty good - Alice just left."

_"Was she behaving herself?_" he asked.

"Yes, she was fine."

_"You seem quiet. Is everything okay?"_

"Ummm, do you think we should invite Alice and Jasper to Greece too?"

_"Is that what you'd like to do? It wouldn't be hard to add another villa."_

"I feel bad leaving them out."

_"When I get back, we can invite them. I miss you, baby. I can't wait to be back in your arms."_

"I can't wait either."

_"One more night, love."_

"Yeah. Tell me what you plan to do to me when you get home."

_"I want to make love to you all night long."_

"Mmm.. that sounds good."

_"But first, I think I would lay you out on the bed and spread your legs wide and feast on the wet pussy of yours."_

"I like the sound of that too."

_"Mmm...I think that sounds like a plan, love."_

"It does. I can't wait for you to get home. The kids miss you, even Grayson looked for you."

_"I miss you all like crazy, I bet the kids look bigger."_

"Nah.. its only been a day ," I said with a giggle.

_"It feels like longer."_

"It does."

_"Tomorrow can't come soon enough, baby."_

"I hate waking up without you," I sighed.

_"Me too, baby."_

"I hope your dinner goes well."

_"It should, love. Nothing to worry about."_

"Okay, I'll try not to."

_"What are you going to do for dinner?"_ he asked.

"Not sure, maybe just soup."

_"You could always order something,"_ he said.

"Yeah I guess."

_"I'm glad I got to talk to you before I left for dinner,"_ he said softly. _"I love you, baby._"

"I love you."

_"I hate that I have to go, but I'll call you tomorrow before I leave."_

"Okay, be safe."

_"Always, love."_

"Bye."

_"Bye_," he said as he hung up.

After the phone was silent I decided to go ahead and order some food like Edward suggested.

I looked through the phone book and decided on Chinese.

I got a small order of Almond Chicken and some Almond cookies.

I'd probably make Bailey some mac-n-cheese, if she didn't want to try the chinese food.

I went upstairs to check on the kids to see them both playing happily in their beds.

"Ma-ma," she cooed as she saw me.

"Hi sweet girl, are you getting hungry?"

She nodded as she reached her hands up to me.

"I can make you some mac-n-cheese. Does that sound good?"

"Yum yum," she said rubbing her little tummy.

I checked her diaper and then went to get Grayson.

He was laying in his crib and looking up at his mobile above him.

"Hi sweet boy. Are you ready to get up?"

He gurgled and reached his arms up to me.

"Ba-ee help ma-ma."

"Sure sweetheart, I would love your help."

I laid Grayson on his changing table and Bailey handed me a diaper.

She handed me the powder and then she put it back on the shelf as I put Grayson's pants back on.

"Such a big helper, daddy will be so proud."

She smiled up at me as I picked up Grayson and took her hand.

"Da-da, home?" she asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Not until tomorrow sweetie."

Her scrunched up her little face into the saddest frown ever.

"I know sweetie, but he'll call soon and if he doesn't we can call him. He misses you and Grayson so much," I said as I sat her in her high chair.

"Da-da miss ma-ma too?" she asked.

"Yeah he misses momma too."

I made her mac-n-cheese as Seth came in with my dinner.

"Thanks Seth, do you want to stay?" I asked.

"No, my mom and Leah are picking me up for dinner," he said.

"Oh ok," I said.

He went back outside as I put my food on a plate and put Bailey's food in her bowl.

I gave Grayson a bottle.

Bailey and I ate quietly.

As we were eating the phone rang and I got up to get it.

"Hello."

_"Hey baby."_

"How was your dinner?" I asked.

_"It was fine. Did you get anything or just have soup?"_

"I ordered Chinese food."

_"That's awesome, baby."_

"Someone is missing you terribly."

_"Only one someone?"_

"Well, you know how much I miss you."

_"Is my Bailey girl missing her daddy?"_

"Yes, she had one of the most heartbreaking frowns that I've ever seen on her face before dinner, when she asked about you."

_"Put her on, so I can say hello then."_

I switched the phone to speaker and sat it on her tray.

"Say hello, sweet girl."

"Da-da?"

_"Hi baby girl, I miss you so much_," he said as I watched Bailey smile.

"Ba-ee miss da-da."

_"I miss you all too."_

"Even Gway-gway?" she asked.

_"Yep, Grayson too."_

"You come home?"

_"Yes sweetie, tomorrow."_

"Otay. You alk to ma-ma, now."

_"Night sweet girl, daddy loves you."_

"Wuv you, da-da."

I picked up the phone and switched it off of speaker.

"She is smiling so big right now. You're her hero, baby."

_"I'm glad. But am I your hero, baby?_" he asked.

"Always."

_"Good to know. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."_

"I can't wait either."

_"I hope that you sleep well, and know that I am here thinking of you. When you get in our bed tonight, look out the window and see the moon, and know that I'm looking at the same moon. I love you, baby."_

"I love you too. Sleep sweet, baby, " I said.

_"Night."_

"Night, Edward."

I hung up the phone and we finished eating.

After we were done, I cleaned up the mess and wiped off Bailey as it was time for her to go to bed.

Once that was done, I picked up Grayson and took her hand in mind as we walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

I put her in her little pajamas after I changed her diaper.

"I love you sweet girl, I'll see you in the morning," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Wuv you ma-ma."

I picked up Grayson as I turned on her night light and then closed her door as I went over to Grayson's room and got him ready.

I changed him and put him in his pajamas and then settled him in his crib.

"I love you sweet boy," I said as I kissed his cheek and turned his night light on.

After closing the door, I went downstairs to make sure that the alarms were set.

I called Seth to let him know that the alarm was set and that I was going to bed.

I went back upstairs and changed into my nightgown and settled into the bed.

I hate sleeping without Edward, the bed felt huge and cold.

I clutched his pillow to my chest and I fell asleep almost instantly.

I'm not exactly sure what woke me up, I just felt something tickling on my shoulder - I suppose a fly must have got in the house.

I reached up to brush it from my shoulder and my hand hit a face. I pushed myself away and started to scream when I heard Edward's voice hushing me.

"Holy shit, you fucking scared me," I said.

"I'm sorry baby, I was just trying to surprise you."

"You did."

His lips captured mine hungrily.

Our tongues tangling together as I pulled him down on top of me.

I let my fingers slide into his hair as I moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away from my lips and kissed down my neck.

"I want to make love to you, do you want that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I missed you so much."

He leaned back into me capturing my lips once again and kissing me hard.

His hands slid up under my nightgown, pulling it over my head.

"You look so beautiful, baby," he murmured as his fingers brushed over my hard nipples.

I moaned at his touch - I loved his hands.

He slipped one hand down to pull down my underwear as far as he could anyway.

I pushed them the rest of the way off as he nudged my legs apart.

He pulled his lips away from mine, "Are you wet for me, love?"

"Always, Edward...always."

He stood up and took off his shirt and pants and then climbed back on the bed.

He settled himself between my legs and he slowly pushed inside me.

"Fuck," I moaned as he pushed all the way in, he felt so good.

"Mmm.. love, I love how tight you are. You were made just for me," he said as he gripped my hands in his.

"Yes, yes I was. Everything I am is for you."

We settled into a rhythm as we moved together, both of us moaning as we held onto each other and kissed deeply.

I missed him so much when he was gone and his body felt so heavenly in mine I knew it wouldn't take me long.

"Mmmm.. yes.. Edward," I moaned as he thrusted deeper.

I scratched my nails down his back, I wanted him even deeper.

"Pull your legs up, baby," he said as he thrusted harder.

I did as he asked and he thrust in even deeper - it was so good.

"Fuck Bella, that's it so good. Fuck, I can feel how wet you."

"Come for me, baby, I need to feel you come."

"Edward," I screamed as I clutched his shoulders as my walls clamped onto his cock.

"Fuck baby, that's it...just like that," he roared out as he came hard inside me.

I loved when he came deep inside of me.

His body trembled over me as he panted and collapsed on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around him and ran my fingers through his hair as he trembled against me.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you, baby."

"I'm glad you came home early."

"Me too. I just couldn't wait to see you any more."

"Someone else will be so happy to see you when she wakes up," I said as I moved some hair out of his eyes."

"I can't wait to hug my Bailey girl and my little man."

"They both missed their daddy."

"I missed them too."

"I missed you too," I said softly.

"I missed you like crazy, baby."

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Yeah a bit, been a long day."

"We can sleep. I'm so glad you are home."

"Me too," he said.

"I'll sleep better with you here."

We snuggled into each other as we closed our eyes.

It seemed like we just feel asleep, when we heard Grayson crying and Bailey babbling.

"I didn't miss that," Edward said.

"Come on, lets get our kids," I said as I climbed out of bed and reached for my robe.

He got up and grabbed his boxers, as we went into Grayson's room.

He reached in for Grayson and he squealed excitedly when he saw Edward.

"Hey sweet boy, how are ya?"

He waved his little fists in response.

I couldn't help but smile as Edward kissed his chubby cheeks.

"Ma-ma, up-ee," Bailey said from her room.

Edward handed me Grayson as we walked across the hall to Bailey's room.

"Da-dee!" Bailey screamed in excitement when Edward walked in.

Edward lifted her up and Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey sweet girl. I missed you."

"Ba-ee miss da-da."

"Did you help mommy with Grayson?" he asked.

"Ba-ee hewp."

"She did, she was a big helper," I said from the doorway."

"That's daddy's big girl."

"Da-da get Ba-ee pwesent?"

"Of course, daddy would never forget Bailey."

She clapped her hands and then looked up at him.

"Ma-ma and Gway-Gway too?" she asked.

"Yep, momma and Grayson too."

Edward smirked over at me.

I swear if he bought that three million dollar necklace, I will not have sex with him for a week.

"Where da-da?"

"I'll get them after we get you changed and eat some breakfast."

Bailey stuck her lip out in a pout.

"Don't be like that sweet girl," he said as he laid her on the changing table and changed her diaper and then dressed her.

Once she was dressed we all went downstairs.

"What would you like to have for breakfast?" I ask Edward.

"Anything, love. I'll be just glad to eat your cooking. Hotel food is disgusting," he said softly.

"Okay," I said.

I started making some scrambled eggs with cheese and ham, and some pancakes.

"That smells heavenly, baby."

"I'm glad," I said as I gave Bailey her oatmeal.

"Do you need me to help with anything?" he asked.

"Can you get the kids their juice?"

"Sure, love. Do you want juice?"

"Yes please."

I watched as he got some glasses down and poured our juice and then he got out the kids sippy cups and poured them some juice.

He was so graceful to watch.

Every thing he did looked effortless.

When the food was done we all sat down to eat - it was nice to sit as a family.

It was one of the things I loved about Edward, he always insisted that we ate as a family.

I smiled at him across the table - I love just seeing him here.

He was only gone two days, but it felt a lot longer.

"So, who wants a present?" he asked.

"Ba-ee does," she said as she clapped her little hands.

I couldn't help but laugh at how excited she was.

I watched as Edward walked into the living room and then he came back in carrying some bags.

"I hope you will like what I got you sweet girl," he said as he handed her a purple bag.

She ripped open the bag and let's out a loud squeal.

"Doll-ee!"

She hugged her doll to her as shes looked up at her daddy.

"Tain you da-da!"

"You're welcome sweet girl," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Edward walked over to Grayson's high chair and open his bag for him.

He sat a little monkey with a blankie on Grayson's tray.

Grayson reached for it and held it to his chest.

He gurgled and smiled at it.

"I think he likes it, baby," I said softly as I watched my husband and children.

"I'm glad," he said with a smile.

"Ma-ma, pwesent now, da-da." Bailey said from her chair.

Edward pulled out a blue box and handed to me.

I recognized the box, Tiffany's.

"Edward, that three million dollar necklace better not be in here?"

"Just open it, love."

I opened the box, and nestled inside were a bracelet with a heart on it and a black necklace with pearl accents.

"Edward," I gasped. "This is gorgeous."

"Do you like it? It's not as gorgeous as that three million dollar necklace," he said with a smirk.

"I love it."

"Ma-ma, pwetty," Bailey said as she clapped.

"Yes it is, beautiful girl"

"It may be beautiful, but you far outshine them," Edward as he leaned in and kissed me.

I couldn't help the blush that crawled across my skin.

"See, so beautiful. What would you like to do today?"

"Just spend it with you."

"That sounds good. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Anything is fine with me."

"How about we just stay right here and hide from the world?"

"I like the sound of that."

"When the kids take their nap, I can show you how glad I am that you are home," I said with a wink.

"Mmm.. when is naptime?"

"Not for awhile, baby," I said as I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Ma-ma tiss," Bailey said as she puckered up her lips.

I kissed Bailey and she squealed happily.

"I love seeing my girls so happy," he said as she leaned in and kissed Bailey too.

She giggled at the feel of his stubble.

"I guess she doesn't like your stubble like I do," I said with a smirk of my own.

"Maybe someday when she's older, but for now she's my sweet girl."

"Funny, Edward," I said as I took our dishes to the sink and rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher.

"What? All I meant was maybe she'll like my stubble when she gets older. Right now it probably tickles her face," he said with an adorable grin.

"You silly man."

"I'm only silly for you, love. You bring this out of me," he said as he stood up and wrapped me in his arms. "I love you so much, that when I'm away from you its like my life is dark, cold and empty. I hate being apart from you."

He crushed his lips to mine in a kiss that took my breath away.

"Yay!" Bailey cheered and both Edward and I were smiling as we pulled away from each other.

"You like when daddy kisses mommy?" Edward asked her.

She nodded and smiled.

"Daddy likes it too," he said looking at me and winking.

I just laughed at him as we headed up stairs with our kids to get dressed.

"Maybe we should just dress them in pj's."

"Good idea - I'll do the same."

I sat Bailey on the bed as Edward sat Grayson up by the pillows.

"We have the sweetest kids," he said as he grabbed his sweats.

"Yeah, must be from their dad."

"Of course," he said with a laugh.

I loved seeing him so carefree, and happy. I wanted us to stay this way always.

"I will never get tired of seeing you smile," I told him.

"I'll always smile for you, baby. You and our kids make me so happy."

His words made a smile spread across my face - he is the sweetest husband ever.

"What should we do now?" he asked as we walked downstairs.

"Play," Bailey said as she clapped her hands as Edward held her.

"And what would you like to play, little miss?" he asked.

"Toys," she said looking up at him.

"Okay, sweet girl."

We sat down at her play mat as she got out her tea set and proceeded to set up tea for us, complete with toy food.

I held Grayson in my lap as she place a crown on Edward's head, and she draped a purple cape around my shoulders.

"Da-da ting, ma-ma tween."

"That would make you a Princess," I said as I ruffled her hair.

"Pwincess Ba-ee," she said.

"And Grayson a prince," I added.

"Yay.." she squealed.

We enjoyed our pretend tea party - it was nice to just be carefree.

I watched as Bailey's eyes started to get heavy and I noticed that Grayson was almost asleep.

"I think it's nap time for the prince and princess."

"Awesome," Edward said with a smirk.

We carried our babies up stairs and snuggled them in their beds.

"They look so adorable," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"That they do, Mrs. Cullen. How about we go take a nap too?"

"Nap? That doesn't sound very fun."

"I can make nap time fun, love."

"And how you you do that?" I asked with a smirk.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

I giggled as he took my hand led me to the bedroom.

When the door was shut he scooped me into his arms and carried me to bed.

He laid me down and then climbed over me and hovered above me as he kissed my lips

I slid my hands into his hair, holding him tight.

Our lips crashed together as he slid his hands down my body, pushing my shirt upwards.

I loved feeling his hands on me.

His lips moved down my neck to my breasts once my shirt was gone.

He slowly licked and kissed over my nipple as he gently rolled the other one between his fingers.

I moaned and arched closer to him.

He sucked my flesh greedily into his mouth, moaning around it.

"Mmm... yes, Edward," I moaned as he moved his mouth from my breast.

He kissed down my body to the waistband of my sweats.

He slid them quickly down my legs and continued down my body.

"I will never get tired of seeing you spread out on our bed, love," he said as he kissed up my leg.

I smiled at him as he winked at me from between my legs.

He brushed his nose slowly over my mound before running his tongue softly over my lower lips.

He slipped his tongue between my folds, flicking gently over my clit.

I couldn't help but writhe beneath his touch.

He gently eased two fingers inside me as his lips kept plucking at my clit.

I couldn't control my hips as he sucked my clit and slid his fingers in and out of me.

"More baby," I panted as I bucked against his hand.

He pumped his fingers harder as he sucked faster.

"Mmm.. yeah that's it, Edward."

He curled his fingers and I could feel my walls begin to tremble.

"Fuck," I cried out as my walls clamped onto him.

"Yes that's it baby, come for me," he said as he pushed his fingers deeper inside me.

I could feel myself squirting on him as I called out his name.

I loved the feel of his tongue against my pussy as he lapped up all that I gave him.

"Fuck I love when you do that, baby."

"Mmm... is it my turn now?" I asked running my fingers along his chest.

"You don't have to love, but I won't stop you if you want to."

"I want to, it's only fair, baby," I said looking up at him.

I ran my hand down his chest to his pants, pulling them down.

His hard cock sprang free as I pulled them off.

I looked up at him as I placed a kiss on the tip of his cock, before I slowly slipped my lips around it.

He moaned and flexed his hips beneath me.

I slid him in deeper as I swirled my tongue around his shaft.

He moaned as he threaded his fingers into my hair.

I loved the feel of his fingers in my hair as he gently guided my head over him.

I hollowed my cheeks and sucked him deeper in.

Moaning around him as I felt him hit the back of my throat as he thrusted slightly.

I worked my hand along his shaft as I continued sucking.

I glanced up to see him leaning his head back and closing his eyes as I sucked him. I loved watching him as I pleasured him.

"Bella.." he croaked out. "S... stop, love."

I pulled my lips away and looked down at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing love, I've rather come inside you," he said softly.

"Oh," I said with a smile.

I moved up his legs as took his cock in my hands and guiding him into me.

"Fuck... so warm and wet, baby," he murmured as I placed my hands on his chest and started to move slowly over him.

He thrusted up into me and I loved feeling him deep inside me.

"Mmm.. yes fuck, so deep, Edward," I said as I lifted myself up and down on him.

His hands came to my hips, pulling me down firmly onto him.

"Mmm.. yes fuck, so deep, Edward," I said as I lifted myself up and down on him.

I bounced faster and faster over him.

"That's it Bella, mmm... so close, love," he said as he gripped my ass and moved me over him.

I could feel him getting harder inside me as we moved together.

"Just a little more, baby...I'm so close," he grunted out as he moved me faster over him.

"Ooooh... yes, Edward," I panted. "So close too."

I reached between us and swirled my fingers over my clit.

"I love seeing you touch yourself," he grunted again as he thrusted upwards.

I leaned back against his thighs as I moved over him and pinched my clit between my fingers.

"A .. are you there, baby?" I asked frantically as I tried to hold off my orgasm.

I needed to feel him coming inside me.

"Ed.. ward.. I'm so .. so close," I murmured.

Edward reached up with one hand and twisted my nipple, coming hard inside me as he roared out my name.

"Yes.. Edward," I panted as my orgasm overtook me and I trembled over him as I came.

I collapsed on top of him, breathing hard.

He lazily ran his fingers up and down my back.

"Mmm.. that feels nice," I said as I ran my fingers through his chest hair.

"That was a nice nap time."

"You were extraordinary, baby," he murmured.

"I could say the same about you," I said kissing his lips.

"We're amazing together."

"Mmm.. hmm.. we are. I hope we are always this way together," I said quietly.

"We will be, baby. Always," he said as he looked me in the eyes. "Nothing will ever change my love for you."

I laid there quietly as he ran his fingers over my back, until we heard Bailey babbling in her room.

"I guess nap time is over," I said softly.

"I think we made the best of it."

"Definitely," I said as I started to get up.

"I look forward to more nap times," Edward said with a smirk as he got up.

We got dressed and then walked hand in hand to Bailey's room.

Edward went and picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Did you sleep well, baby girl?" he asked as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Wes, da-da," she said as she stretched in his arms.

I loved watching him with our children.

He's such a natural father.

He changed her and then we went to see if Grayson was up.

As we walked in his room, he was stretching his little arms above his head.

"Hi sweet boy," I said as I picked him up.

He gurgled and grinned up at me.

He looked so much like Edward at the moment.

"Gway-gway up," Bailey said from Edward's arms.

"Yep, Grayson is up to."

After I changed him, we went down stairs and just cuddled together on the couch, watching cartoons and being together as a family.

No worries, no interruptions. Just us.


End file.
